Animal Paradise
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Last Chap Update! Pertarungan antara kaum Surga dan Neraka... / Perebutan kekuasaan dan perjanjian yang telah dibuat... / Atas segala korban yang telah jatuh akibat takdir... / Selama kau mempercayai takdir, takdir akan mempercayaimu. / WARNING : typo, EYD (sebisa mungkin enggak menyimpang) / SubGenre : Hurt,Comfort / mind to review? Gomen sebelumnya klo akhirnya jelek.. (ToT)/
1. Chapter 1

****Hallo Minna~~ \(^o^)/

Ketemu lagi sama Shera disini...  
Maaf aku miss sebentar... kangen aku ga? :3  
Semoga belum bosen ya sama Shera..  
Shera punya Fic baru nih... Masih setia dengan pair SakuSasu-nya dong...

Fic Shera ga jauh-jauh dari dunia khayal kok... xD *plak*  
Kali ini mengambil sudut cerita mengenai siluman...

Nah, seperti apakah ceritanya...

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

**ANIMAL PARADISE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi always be.**

**.**

**.**

**17 November 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee? Jadi gosip bahwa kau memiliki kemampuan bisa berbicara dengan hewan itu benar?"

.

.

"Ini adalah kuil Kaitsuku."

.

.

"Sakura-hime…"

.

.

"Aku datang dari surga untuk menjagamu."

.

.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah master kami, Sakura-hime."

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : The Animal From Heaven**

'_Ibu, orang yang sudah meninggal itu pergi kemana?'_

'_Mereka pergi ke surga.'_

'_Surga itu dimana? Mengapa mereka ke surga?'_

'_Mereka sedang menanti gilirannya untuk direnkarnasi.'_

'_Renkarnasi itu apa?'_

'_Renkarnasi itu seperti terlahir kembali menjadi sosok lain. Kau akan mengerti itu suatu saat nanti, Sakura.'_

Cit cit cit

Kicauan burung itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Burung kecil dengan perban di sayap kanannya mencoba mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya perlahan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup sehat yah sekarang…" seorang gadis mengusap pelan bulu putih burung itu yang kini berada di tangannya. Perlahan ia melepaskan ikatan perban di burung itu.

Cit cit cit

Dan saat perban itu telah sepenuhnya terlepas, burung itu segera mengepakkan sayapnya bergegas kembali terbang. Sesaat sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari hadapan gadis merah muda itu ia bersiul kencang. Mengganti ucapan terima kasih kepada gadis yang telah menolongnya itu.

-ooOoo-

Konoha High School. Tempat perkumpulan pelajar yang tak hanya unggul dalam kualitas tapi juga kuantitas. Maksudnya adalah, mereka yang ada di sini bukanlah semata-mata sekumpulan orang dengan otak kosong dan hanya memamerkan harta saja, tapi mereka juga memiliki kecerdasan tinggi. Selain murid dan guru yang berkualitas, sarana dan prasarana yang dijanjikan bukan main mewahnya. Lantas siapa coba yang tak ingin bersekolah disini?

Ada. Tentu saja ada. Dan mungkin cuma satu-satunya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Sang pemegang beasiswa. Tapi sungguh, kalau bukan karena mengincar Konoha Grand University, ia takkan mau mengambil beasiswa dari sini.

"Lihat, dia cantik yah…"

"Tentu saja cantik, diakan Haruno Sakura, sang 'Paradise'-nya sekolah ini."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Bodoh! Kau tak tahu?! Makanya jangan hanya baca buku ilmiah saja, baca majalah sekolah juga! Dia itu terspecial dari yang special."

"Terspecial dari yang special? Maksudnya gimana tuh?"

"Ck! IQ-mu menurun yah, sob? Dia itu juara nasional di ujian tahun lalu, dia juga dapat beasiswa, nilainya sempurna, dan cantik pula."

"Ouh? Hebat sekali. Ada juga ya gadis seperti itu di sekolah ini."

"Ada lagi fakta tentangnya, ada kabar kalau dia itu…"

.Brak.

Gadis yang menjadi topic pembicaraan itu kini menggebrak meja di hadapannya keras. Ia menatap ke arah kedua lelaki yang hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat tatapannya.

"Bisa tidak kalian jangan bergosip di sini?"

Gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tapi sayangnya dia galak…" bisik kedua lelaki itu tadi setelah Sakura-gadis itu- berlalu pergi.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal. Berkali-kali ia merutuki kedua lelaki dari kelasnya itu. Inilah yang tak ia suka. Menjadi pusat perhatian, padahal ia hanya ingin ketenangan saja. Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju ruang musik yang sudah lama tak dipakai. Inilah _base camp_ tempatnya untuk menyendiri. Iapun membuka tirai gelap yang menutupi jendela ruang itu dan membuka kuncinya.

"Fuah~ segarnya~" Sakura selalu menyukai helaian angin luar yang menerpanya. Memainkan jahil rambut merah muda panjangnya. Sesekali menggelitik telinga mungilnya dengan desiran tak terlihat.

Cit cit cit

Beberapa saat kemudian seekor burung datang menghampirinya. Ia bertengger di dahan terdekat dari jendela itu. Sakura melirik ke arah burung itu dan tersenyum.

"Ah! Kau burung kecil yang waktu itu!" Sakura langsung sumringah dan mengulurkan tangannya, burung itu segera berpindah posisi ke tangan mungil Sakura.

"Sepertinya lukamu sudah sembuh ya. Syukurlah." Sakura mengusap lembut sayap kanan burung kecil itu. Sang burung hanya berkicau menandakan kenyamanannya dibelai Sakura.

"Nee? Jadi gosip bahwa kau memiliki kemampuan bisa berbicara dengan hewan itu benar?"

Suara berat itu membuat Sakura segera menoleh dan melihat sumber suara itu. Sosok dimana terdapat seorang lelaki dengan postur yang tegap dan warna rambut yang merah menyala. Juga tak lupa banyaknya _piercing_ perak yang bertempelan di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya menatap bingung pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sakura seperti tak pernah melihatnya. Ah, mungkin karena ia adalah anak kelas 1 yang baru masuk 2 bulan di tahun ajaran baru sekolah KHS ini.

"Kau kaget? Namaku Pain. Kadang ada yang memanggil Pein sih. Yah yang jelas pengucapannya jangan melenceng jauh saja." canda pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura dan ikut memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ah,… I…iya. Namaku…"

"Haruno Sakura, benar?" potong Pain langsung. Sakura hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kannya. "Kau hebat bisa langsung tenar di awal tahun ajaran."

"Ah, biasa saja." Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke burung kecil di genggamannya. Pain pun sedikit melirik ke arah burung kecil itu, tatapannya menajam dan seketika burung itu langsung mengepakkan sayapnya terbang menjauh.

"Eh? Kenapa ia terbang buru-buru sekali." Sakura hanya berbisik pelan. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari Pain tengah menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya jangan bolos kelas kalau tak ingin nilaimu turun." Sahut Pain sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura dan mengusap pelan rambut merah mudanya. Setelahnya ia segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memiliki tanda tanya besar atas siapa dia sebenarnya.

-ooOoo-

Sakura berjalan dengan riangnya. Itu karena ia dapat membeli banyak sayuran segar di supermarket dengan harga murah. Sakura sudah mulai tinggal sendiri sejak orang tuanya meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Lagipula usianya sudah hampir 17 tahun kok. Artinya ia sudah dewasa kan.

Cit cit cit

Sakura menoleh, mendengar kicauan yang tak asing baginya. Dan benar saja, burung kecil itu kini telah hinggap di dahan pohon di hadapannya.

"Hey, kau lagi. Kenapa tadi kau langsung terbang terburu-buru?" sahut Sakura pada sang burung.

Sakura merupakan gadis yang sangat menyukai binatang. Dan terutama binatang lucu dan mungil. Sakura juga sering berbicara dengan hewan-hewan itu, itulah mengapa Sakura digosipkan memiliki kemampuan bisa berbicara dengan hewan. Toh para hewan pun seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Mereka memiliki jalinan batin tersendiri.

Cit cit cit

Sang burung kecil itu segera terbang turun ke arah Sakura dan mengambil pita merah yang mengikat rambutnya. Akibatnya kini rambut panjang Sakura tergerai begitu saja.

"Eh? Kembalikan pitaku, hey burung." Sahut Sakura, namun sang burung kecil itu malah terbang menjauh. Otomatis Sakurapun langsung berlari mengejar burung itu. Burung itu seakan ingin Sakura mengikutinya. Sakura terus mengikuti burung itu hingga tak lama merekapun sampai pada sebuah kuil di tengah gunung.

"Tempat apa ini?" Sakura perlahan meletakkan belanjaannya di bawah pohon. Iapun mendekat ke arah kuil kecil itu.

"Ini adalah kuil Kaitsuku."

Sakura segera menoleh. Ia tak menemukan sumber suara itu darimanapun. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Jelas-jelas suara itu seperti suara seorang gadis, dan suara itu juga terdengar dari belakangnya. Sesaat sebelum Sakura memutuskan bahwa itu mungkin halusinasinya, suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Aku di sini."

Sakura kembali menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati burung kecil yang membawa pitanya itu kini bertengger tepat di hadapannya.

'Ah, tidak. Tak mungkin burung itu bisa bicara, bukan?' batinnya.

Sang burungpun kemudian melebarkan kedua sayapnya dan perlahan tubuhnya terbalut cahaya terang. Sakura hanya menatapnya bingung, cahaya itu menghalangi pandangannya. Tak lama setelahnya cahaya itu mulai meredup dan menghilang.

"A…apa…" Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya ketika seorang gadis tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura, dan pakaiannya seperti kimono pendek bermotif bulu putih.

"Sakura-hime…" senyum sang gadis. Ia terlihat sangat manis. "Perkenalkan namaku Shion."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saking kagetnya, ia berjalan mundur menjauhi gadis itu. Shion-sang gadis hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau…burung kecil tadi…?"

Shion memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia kembali bicara.

"Aku adalah siluman burung. Aku datang dari surga untuk menjagamu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini begitu sulit untuk diterima. Sesekali ia mencubit tangannya mencari kabenaran bahwa ini adalah mimpinya semata, namun rasa sakit yang dirasanya membuktikan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Aku tahu ini sulit diterima untukmu, Sakura-hime. Tapi kumohon dengarkan ceritaku." Shion menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam diam. Perlahan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

"Ingatkah kau tentang kabaikanmu merawat hewan yang terluka?" Tanya Shion ramah dan dibalas anggukan lemah Sakura. "Kami para hewan yang telah kau rawat diberi utusan oleh dewi surga agar menjagamu di dunia manusia."

"Dewi surga? Menjagaku dari apa? Dan hey, apa maksudmu dengan 'kami'?"

"Dewi Surga, adalah ratu yang menjaga keseimbangan surga. Beliau menjaga surga selama hampir 1000 tahun, dan kini saatnya ketahtaannya diganti oleh orang lain. Dan kau adalah reinkarnasinya."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, sungguh ini benar-benar jauh dari kata logis, tapi tetap saja ia harus bisa memahami situasinya.

"Lantas, dari apa aku dijaga?"

"Dewa Neraka."

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Aneh. Sungguh, ini pasti lelucon. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berlari kencang menerobos semak-semak di hadapannya.

'Tidak! Ini pasti cuma khayalanku saja! Tidak!'

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, nafasnya terengah.

"Sakura?" Sakura segera menoleh dan memasang kuda-kuda saat mendengar suara di balik semak itu. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan datang mendekatinya.

"Pain-senpai?" Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mendapati bahwa itu adalah seniornya. "Sedang apa senpai disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?" Pain datang menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk lemas. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura kemudian segera bangkit dan membersihkan dedaunan yang menempel di pakaiannya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari kini Pain tengah menyeringai.

"Sakura…" perlahan Pain menyetikkan jarinya. Seketika pula tubuh Sakura langsung oleng.

"Ah!" Sakura merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Tubuhnya seketika kehilangan tenaganya.

Pain segera membaringkan tubuh Sakura yang telah tak berdaya itu dan menindihinya. Sakura tersentak akan perbuatan senpai-nya itu. Tapi mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh tangan kanan Pain.

.Cklak.

Sesaat sebelum Pain mencium Sakura, segerombolan burung datang menyerbu dan mematuki Pain. Sakura yang merasa kuncian Pain di tangannya melonggar langsung menendang perut Pain dan bergegas menjauh.

"Jangan sentuh Sakura-hime." Seketika sosok Shion langsung muncul di depan Sakura.

"Kau! Cih!" Pain yang terluka akibat serangan mendadak Shion langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Shion…" Sakura menatap sosok gadis di depannya itu. Ia menunduk. Air mata mulai mengalir. Ia menyadari satu hal, bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Ia harus menerima kenyataannya yang baru. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ini adalah takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-hime. Kami pasti akan melindungi Sakura-hime." Shion mengusap pelan jejak air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau belum bilang apa maksudmu dengan 'kami'." Sakurapun kini mulai merasa tenang.

"Kami ya kami." Seketika segrombolan hewan datang mengelilingi Sakura. Ada Srigala, Anjing, Pinguin, Rubah, dan Hamster. Mereka semua menatap Sakura.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah master kami, Sakura-hime."

Kelima hewan beserta Shion kini menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada sang majikan baru mereka.

Masih banyak yang belum Sakura ketahui.

Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti,

Bahwa takdirnya telah mulai berjalan.

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?  
*dheg dheg dheg*

Alur awalnya gak ngebosenin kan...? (ToT)

Keep or Delete nih?  
Review yah...

Keep trying my Best!

~Shera~


	2. Chapter 2 : First Day Become A Master

~Balasan Review~

**Karna semua minta lanjut oke deeeh nih kulanjutin...  
Btw alurnya emang rumit, akupun merasa bgtu soalnya. xO *plak*  
jadi kalo ada yang nggak mudeng atau kurang jelas, langsung tanya aja, ntar Shera perjelas di Chap selanjutnya.  
**

Nah, sekian dulu.

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"Aku tahu kau ada di sini, Sakura-hime."

.

.

"Oh, dia? Hari ini gilirannya untuk memulihkan tenaga di kuil Kaitsuku."

.

.

"Kami datang karena kami menyayangi Sakura-hime. Pertolongan yang Sakura-hime berikan kepada kami lebih berarti dari yang Sakura-hime pikir lho."

**.**

**.**

"Karna kalau kau berani melukai Sakura-kami…"

.

.

"Ada lima ekor siluman hewan yang siap membunuhmu."

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : First Day Become A Master**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup gadis bermarga Haruno ini tinggal serumah bersama lelaki lain selain ayahnya. Dan parahnya bukan hanya 'SEEKOR' tapi 'LIMA EKOR' sekaligus. Hebat. Gadis itu kini mendengus kesal. Sakura-nama gadis itu- berkacak pinggang di depan ruang santainya.

Di sana terlihat dua orang pemuda berambut merah sedang terduduk di sofa, satu pemuda coklat sedang naik ke atas pohon di terasnya, satu lagi sedang berbaring di depan layar televisi, dan satu lagi sedang duduk termenung di jendela. Tapi ada satu lagi 'peliharaan'nya yang belum muncul.

"Shion…!" panggilnya.

"Dia sedang keluar tadi." Sasori, siluman hamster, menanggapi.

"Baru saja dia pergi, sepertinya buru-buru sekali." Sahut Gaara, siluman pinguin, sambil menyeruput jus jeruk dingin di hadapannya.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Sakura-chan?" sang siluman rubah, Naruto, kini bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Panggil dia Sakura-hime, Rubah!" seru Kiba, siluman anjing, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto.

Sementara yang lain sedang melempar argument-nya masing-masing, ada satu yang hanya terdiam kemudian mendengus. Itu adalah Sasuke, sang siluman srigala hitam. Semua yang ada di sini memang merupakan hewan-hewan yang telah ditolong Sakura dulunya, Sakura juga memang menyukai hewan. Tapi biasanya Sakura hanya menyukai hewan-hewan lucu atau yang mungil-mungil. Ia sendiri tidak ingat, kapan ia sudah menolong srigala. Apalagi ia terlihat sama sekali tidak ramah.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata kelam Sasuke seakan mengintimidasi Sakura, membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Iapun segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Ka…kalau begitu aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu! Jaga rumah ya!" seru Sakura dan dibalas oleh sorakan kompak dari mereka yang ada di dalam.

Sementara itu Sasuke terdiam sejenak hingga kemudian ia bangkit dan pergi menghilang.

-ooOoo-

Waktu telah menunjukkan jam istirahat. Sakura memilih untuk memakan bekalnya di ruang musik seperti biasa.

.Cklek.

Ketika Sakura sedang asyik memakan makanannya, suara pintu itupun terbuka. Sakura melirik ke arah pintu masuk itu. Dan ia tersentak menyadari yang sosok itu adalah Pain. Sontak Sakura langsung bersembunyi dibalik meja.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sini, Sakura-hime." Sahutnya. Sakura bisa merasakan suara langkah kaki Pain yang kian mendekat. Tubuh Sakura gemetar, ia takut. Takdir ini masih membuatnya takut. Aura yang dipancarkan Pain begitu membuatnya merinding.

"Keluarlah, Sakura-hime… aku takkan menyakitimu." Kini Pain telah berada di depan meja dimana Sakura tengah bersembunyi di baliknya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk erat kedua lututnya.

"Tapi kalau kau tak keluar juga, maka aku terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan…" Pain menyeringai, iapun mengeluarkan gelombang sihirnya dan membentuk suatu pedang. Sesaat sebelum pedang sihir itu menyentuh meja Sakura, sesuatu tengah menahannya.

"Whoooff~Errrr~" seekor srigala hitam kini menggigit pedang sihir tersebut. Sakura membuka matanya, menyadari sesuatu tengah terjadi. Iapun perlahan mengintip.

'Sa…suke?' batinnya ketika melihat kejadian yang terjadi.

"Woofft! Grrr~" srigala itu membuang pedang cakra Pain dan mengambil posisi untuk menyerangnya.

"Apa?! Berani sekali kau!" Pain yang kesal kemudian kembali mengaliri tubuhnya dangan cakra dan bersiap menyerang Sasuke (srigala).

.Brak.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan sihir terlempar ke arah Pain dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Hey, hey, kau yang berani sekali ingin melukai Hime kami."

Sakura menoleh. Kini telah datang Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Shion, dan Sasori yang saat ini tak berubah menjadi hewan aslinya tetapi masih berwujud manusia bertengger di jendela ruang itu.

"Sakura-Hime, kau baik-baik saja?" Shion langsung menghampiri Sakura di balik meja dan menuntunnya.

"Ah! Tangan!" pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah lengan kanan Sakura yang kini sedikit tergores.

"Hua! Sakura-hime terluka!" pekik Kiba tak kalah histerisnya.

"I..ini… Cuma luka gores sedikit kok." Sahut Sakura mencoba menenangkan suasana yang sepertinya akan ramai itu.

"Tidak boleh! Sebagai wanita, kau itu tidak boleh memiliki luka bekas kan." Shino segera menanggapi. "Aku akan membawa Sakura-hime pulang, kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian."

Shinopun segera melesat menghilang membawa Sakura.

"Jadi… siapa yang mau kau lawan duluan? Ataukah kau ingin kami sekaligus menyerangmu?" sahut Sasori sambil menyeringai. Kiba dan Naruto menyengir ke arah Pain seolah menyindir. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke hanya diam seolah tak peduli.

"Ck! Sial! Awas kalian!"

.Boft.

Sosok Pain pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Cih, pengecut." Sahut Kiba. "Ayo kita pulang, Rubah!" Kiba segera melesat pergi dan diikuti Naruto yang mendengus kesal atas sebutannya. Sasoripun segera menyusul mereka pergi.

"Kau tak pulang, Sasuke?" Gaara menatap Sasuke yang wujudnya kini masih berbentuk srigala itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Gaarapun mendengus lalu menghilang. Setelahnya Sasuke keluar jendela ruangan itu. Ia memandang langit biru nan cerah di atas sana sejenak sebelum ia kemudian melesat pergi.

-ooOoo-

Malam telah tiba. Jam menunjukkan waktunya makan malam, tapi kini hanya Sakura yang terlihat sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Kemanakah yang lainnya? Kelima siluman hewan itu kini sedang duduk dengan mata berbinar-binar memandang majikannya.

"Sakura-hime…maafkan kami." Kiba kini sudah lelah mengguling-guling mencari simpati majikannya itu.

"Aku lapar, Sakura-hime~" renget Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air matanya menatap Sakura.

"Sakura-hime~" Shion kini merengut memandang Sakura.

"Perutku sakit~" keluh Gaara sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai bunyi.

"Izinkan kami makan~" Sasori menunduk sambil memasang tampang memelasnya.

Sakura melirik ke arah lima orang—siluman—itu. Sakura sebenarnya tak tega, habis ia kesal. Ketika pulang dari kejadian siang tadi, ia mendapati rumahnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu. Benar-benar sangat berantakan. Itulah sebabnya jangan membiarkan hewan masuk rumah, apalagi dengan jumlah yang banyak dan besar-besar. Rumahmu bisa hancur seketika.

"Haah,…baiklah kalian boleh makan." Sahut Sakura akhirnya. Kelima siluman itupun langsung sumringah.

"Kami mencintaimu, Sakura-hime~" Sakura segera diserbu oleh ciuman dari peliharannya yang manis-manis itu. Kiba dan Naruto mencium di kedua pipi Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara mencium kedua tangan Sakura, sedangkan Shion memeluk kepala Sakura dari belakang dan mencium kepalanya.

'Benar-benar deh~' batin Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri Sakura senang. Disamping ia memang menyukai mereka yang manis menurutnya—karena ia membayangkan mereka masih berupa hewan—Sakura juga merasa seperti memiliki keluarga lagi. Hidupnya sudah cukup sepi sejak 3 tahun lalu ditinggal mati oleh orang tuanya.

Waktu makan malam begitu menyenangkan. Sakura berkali-kali terkekeh geli saat Kiba dan Naruto yang bertengkar berebut makanan. Gaara yang hanya suka minum air dingin, Sasori yang suka ngemil, Shion yang manis, perlahan Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyadari ada satu orang yang tak hadir di sana.

"Shion, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ketika acara makan malam mereka telah selesai dan Shion membantu Sakura membereskan piring.

"Oh, dia? Hari ini gilirannya untuk memulihkan tenaga di kuil Kaitsuku." Jawab Shion sambil memberikan piring-piring kotor kepasa Sakura.

"Memulihkan tenaga di kuil waktu itu?"

"Iya, kuil Kaitsuku, alias Kaibutsu no Tengoku (Surga Hewan) adalah tempat dimana kami bisa me-_recharge_ kekuatan kami." Shion duduk di kursi dekat dengan tempat Sakura.

"Para siluman hewan memiliki batas tenaga. Ketika batas itu sudah hampir mencapai _limid_-nya, kami harus datang ke sana kalau tidak kami bisa kehabisan tenaga. Kemarin giliranku kesana." Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Shion.

"Aku mau tanya, apa kalian datang melindungiku karena perintah?" Sakura kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mencuci piring yang sempat tertunda.

"Memang benar, tapi kami punya alasan sendiri." Shion tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang tingginya hampir sama itu.

"Kami datang karena kami menyayangi Sakura-hime. Pertolongan yang Sakura-hime berikan kepada kami lebih berarti dari yang Sakura-hime pikir lho."

Sakura kaget mendengar pernyataan Shion itu. Iapun tersenyum dan setelahnya mereka berbincang-bincang ringan sampai Sakura selesai mencuci semua piring kotor itu.

-ooOoo-

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia tak ingin membangunkan peliharaan-peliharaan manisnya yang sedang terlelap itu. Sesekali Sakura tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah polos mereka. Tubuh mereka sekarang—ketika berwujud manusia—bila dihitung menurut waktu di dunia manusia, mereka terlihat seumuran dengan Sakura.

.Krek.

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari jendela terasnya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di sana. Sasuke. Tubuh tegapnya yang disinari cahaya bulan purnama, rambut raven-nya yang bergerak dibelai angina malam, mata onyx-nya yang tersembunyi, entah mengapa membuat Sakura tak mampu mengalihkan matanya.

Saking terpesonanya, Sakura sampai tak memperhatikan jalannya. Hingga ia menginjak bola mainan Kiba. Tubuhnya oleng dan nyaris jatuh kalau saja Sasuke tak dengan sigap menahannya.

.Dheg.

Jantung Sakura seakan berpacu dengan deting jarum jam yang menggema di ruangan itu. Rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Sahut Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Peliharaannya yang satu itu memang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tapi mungkin itulah yang membuat Sakura tertarik.

Setelahnya Sakura segera memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini duduk diam di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Debaran jantung Sakura masih belum meredam. Bahkan membuatnya sulit untuk dapat sekedar tertidur.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih terdiam memantangi bulan yang terlihat dari jendela teras yang terbuka. Matanya menandakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Shion perlahan membukan matanya. Posisinya saat ini sedang tiduran sambil memunggungi sosok Sasuke. Sehingga mereka terlihat saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

"Kau tak bisa tidur?" sahut Shion tanpa mengubah posisinya sekarang.

"Hn."

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?"

"Tak ada."

"Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini tenagamu sering digunakan ya…"

"Hn."

"Apa kau sedang melakukan sesuatu di belakang kami?"

". . . . ."

Suasana kembali menghening beberapa saat. Angin menggoyangkan dedaunan di pohon, membuat suara-suara khas yang mengimbangi seruan serangga malam.

"Dengar Sasuke… Kalau kau membuat Sakura-hime cemas lagi, aku takkan tinggal diam."

"Tak perlu kau katakan pun aku tahu."

"Karna kalau kau berani melukai Sakura-kami…"

Shion kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Ada lima ekor siluman hewan yang siap membunuhmu."

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Apa disini termasuk OOC juga yah?  
Kalo iya kasih tau Shera yah.. ntar warningnya ditambah lagi.  
Mulai dari sini konfliknya bakal muncul...  
(Sebenernya ga dari sini juga sih... *plak* cuman nyambung-nyambung lah pokoknya.)

See you next day...! Mind to review?

Keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	3. Chapter 3 : Not Alone

~Balasan Review~

**Ika-chan : **ye..ye.. Shera dibilang hebat... yey...ye... xD *plak*  
He he roamnce-nya nanti aaahhh~ xD *combo plak*  
Ada kok,... tapi di chap berapa ya... lupa... XD *triple plak*  
Tggu aja deh...

**Ran-chan :** Cium mah gampaaanggg~ nye he he *omes mode: on*  
Tggu aja pasti ada kok...

**Sami-chan :** wah, Sami-chan... sayang banget tuh akunnya... masa sih sampe lupa?  
Ayo ingat-ingat lagi... xO  
Mga cepet inget yap...

**Aya-chan :** Kyaa.. unyuuuukk... xD *plak*  
Review paling ajeg sampe sekarang.. nye he he

Oh ya sekalo lagi Shera mw blg, kalo alurnya atau ceritanya ada yang kurang jelas segera lapor 1x 24 jam ya.. xD *plak*  
Demi mempermudah pemahaman readers semua soalnya...

Arigatou..

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Not Alone**

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

'_Sasuke… kau tak berguna.'_

'_Tidak…'_

'_Kau sama sekali bukan tandinganku…'_

'_Tidak…'_

'_Kau hanyalah sebuah kesalahan…'_

'_Tidak…'_

'_Seharusnya kau mati saja.'_

'_Tidak!'_

.Dheg!.

Aku terbangun seketika. Keringat telah membasahi pakaianku kini. Kulirik ke sekitarku, kelima siluman itu belum bangun dari tidurnya. Dan sepertinya sama seperti majikanku di dalam sana.

Akupun segera bangkit dari tempatku. Sinar mentari belum sepenuhnya terlihat. Masih enggan untuk menyapa manusia di dunia ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai. Kini tujuanku hanyalah kuil Kaitsuku. Hanya di sana aku bisa merasakan sedikit ketenangan.

Perlahan aku terduduk di kolam air suci, aku segera merubah tubuhku menjadi srigala dan meneguk beberapa tetes air dalam kolam itu.

.Sssshhh.

Seketika energiku seakan utuh kembali. Rasanya begitu menyegarkan. Beberapa hari ini aku memang sering datang untuk memulihkan tenaga.

'Sepertinya aku sudah sampai pada batasku.'

Aku memandang pantulanku di air kolam itu. Sosok srigala dengan bulu hitamnya. Kelamnya bayangan yang terpantul di sana membuatku kembali teringat akan memori menyakitkan.

'_Sasuke, kau adalah sebuah kesalahan…'_

'_Tak pernah sedetikpun kedua orang tuamu sayang padamu…'_

'_Kau tak memiliki siapapun, kau sendirian…'_

'_Kau hanyalah bahan uji coba yang gagal…'_

'_Kau seharusnya mati!'_

"Eeerrghhh~" aku menggeram. Kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Ingatan itu akhir-akhir ini sering datang menghantui pikiranku, membuat tenagaku terkuras habis karenanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

.Srak.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul gumpalan sihir ke arahku, untungnya dengan sigap aku masih bisa menghindar. Kulihat ke sosok bayangan yang muncul. Sosok itu perlahan mulai jelas. Memperlihatkan seringainya yang sangat ingin kuludahi.

"Apa kekuatan itu merepotkanmu?" sosok itu-Pain- berdiri di hadapanku.

"Grrr~!"

"Menjadi bahan uji coba, dan dibuang begitu saja."

Pain berkacak pinggang menatapku. Pandanganku menajam. Ingin sekali kurobek mulutnya itu dan kucabik-cabik tubuhnya.

"Aku sungguh kasihan padamu." Sahutnya meremehkan. Hal itu membuat emosiku naik, dan dengan segera aku melompat akan memberikan seranganku kepadanya.

Sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil melukainya, kalau saja denyut di kepalaku tak mengganggu. Sayangnya seranganku meleset, dan efeknya malah berbalik mengenaiku.

"Wooft~" tubuhku terpental. Pain segera mengambil posisi dengan mencengkram leherku. Ia menindihi tubuhku dan mengunci gerakanku dengan sihirnya.

"Semua harapan ditanamkan kepadamu, mereka berharap kau akan dapat berguna untuk kami, bangsa Neraka." Sahutnya tepat di hadapanku.

"Tapi sayang, harapan mereka gagal." Seringainya puas.

"Kalau saja kau bisa mengendalikan sihirmu itu, kau takkan dibuang kan, Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menggeram. Tubuhku masih tak dapat bergerak.

"Bahkan orang tuamu pun membuangmu." Pain mengangkat tangannya dan memfokuskan sihirnya di telapak tangan kanannya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, bersiap merasakan sakit akibat serangannya.

"Kau hanya sendirian…"

'Aku tahu itu…' batinku.

.Brak.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tubuh Pain yang terpental dari atasku. Segera kubuka mata, dan kudapati Pain yang kini meringis kesakitan. Satu hal yang kutahu adalah di sana ada lima ekor siluman-dengan wujud manusia- dimana salah satunya lah yang menyebabkan Pain tersungkur.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?" Naruto sang siluman rubah kini berada di atas pohon. Sedangkan Shion kini terdiam sambil menatapku.

"Kau bersenang-senang tanpa mengajak kami?" sahut Sasori sang siluman hamster yang bersandar di bawah pohon itu dan disampingnya ada Gaara sambil menyeruput sekotak jus.

"Pantas saja kau tiba-tiba menghilang." Sahut Kiba sang siluman anjing yang kini bertengger di sebelah Naruto.

Aku memandang mereka satu persatu sebelum Pain kembali menginterupsi kami. Serangan sihirnya berhasil menghancurkan pohon tempat meeka berkumpul. Untungnya mereka semua berhasil menghindar.

"Kalian lagi!" pekik Pain sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Kau lagi…" sahut Gaara santai.

"Kali ini kau akan habis!" Naruto segera bangkit dan melompat untuk melancarkan serangannya kepada Pain.

"Akan kubalas kalian!"

.Boft.

Seketika gumpalan asap menyelimuti tubuh Pain. Dan ketika asap itu mulai hilang, Pain sudah tak ada lagi di sana.

"Ck! Sialan!" keluh Naruto kecewa.

"Kau lambat sih, Rubah!" seru Kiba. Naruto langsung menatap Kiba tajam dan melompat menindihi tubuh Kiba untuk memulai peperangan rutin mereka.

.Srak.

Sekali lagi datang sosok bayangan di balik semak-semak yang datang mendekat. Begitu sosok itu mulai jelas, aku dapat mengenalinya, itu adalah majikanku. Sakura-hime. Sang penerus Dewi Surga. Sosok orang yang sedang kujaga.

"Sasukeeeee…!" Sakura langsung berlari menabrakku dan memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa me-ngaung ketika pelukannya mengerat di leherku yang saat ini masih berwujud srigala.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tak terluka? Ada yang sakit?" Sakura segera memborong banyak pertanyaan untuk dilontarkan kepadaku. Raut mukanya begitu terlihat cemas. Aku juga salah telah pergi tanpa pemberitahuan dulu.

"Woooff~" akupun menjilat pipi mulusnya menandakan aku baik-baik saja. Seketika dapat kulihat rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Ini yang kedua kalinya kulihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajahnya sejak malam itu. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari wajah itu. Ekspresi itu hanya muncul ketika berhadapan denganku. Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"Aaah~ aku iri sekali." Seru Kiba.

"Enak sekali bisa dipeluk Sakura-hime~" Naruto memajukan bibirnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kalau dengan terluka bisa mendapat pelukan dari Sakura-hime…" Shion sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga mau…" Gaara menanggapi sambil masih menyeruput jusnya.

Cih. Apa-apaan itu. Kekanakan sekali.

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Kemarilah…" Sakura dengan polosnya mengulurkan tangan ke arah lima siluman itu. Sesaat setelah tersentak kaget, mereka segera bergrombol datang menghampiri Sakura yang tangan satunya masih bergelayut di leherku itu.

Pelukan hangat dapat kurasakan. Dengan lengan Sakura yang memelukku, dan rengkuhan lainnya yang saat ini melingkar di tubuhku. Kami bertujuh-enam ekor siluman dan Sakura- berpelukan erat.

Aku memandang senyuman bahagia Sakura. Ia memang satu-satunya yang bisa memberiku kehangatan ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyatukan kami. Dialah 'master' kami. Dan satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin kujaga.

Aku memejamkan mata. Merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama ingin kurasakan.

Beberapa saat setelahnya kami masih berada di kuil itu. Sosokku telah berubah menjadi manusia. Gaara sedang berenang di kolam suci dengan sosok pinguinnya. Naruto dan Kiba sedang bertengkar karena hal sepele-yang entah sudah keberapa. Sasori sedang memakan cemilan yang dibawa Sakura. Sedangkan Shion sedang mengutak-atik rambut merah muda panjang Sakura.

"Malam ini kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Dan pandangan pun langsung tertuju padanya.

"Aku ingin makan daging!" seru Kiba dan Naruto hampir bersamaan, membuat mereka kembali melanjutkan pertengkarannya.

"Aku tidak suka daging. Bagaimana dengan jagung atau biji bunga matahari?" sahut Shion memberi saran dan langsung disetujui oleh Sasori. Itu kan memang makanan kesukaan burung dan hamster bukan?

"Jangan samakan kami dengan makhluk kecil seperti kalian!" balas Kiba dan Naruto kompak. Sasori dan Shion yang merasa tak terima pun kini membalas argument mereka. Gaara yang merasa tersinggung dengan pernyataan 'makhluk kecil' itupun menyemprotkan air ke muka Kiba dan Naruto. Pertengkaran merekapun dimulai kembali dengan anggota yang bertambah.

'Bodoh.' Aku menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah konyol mereka itu.

"Kalau kau… ingin makan apa, Sasuke?" Aku berbalik memandang ke arah Sakura. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku terdiam sejenak. Memandang ukiran senyum yang dapat kulihat di sudut bibirnya. Bibir kecil itu terlihat manis dengan senyumnya. Aku baru sadar memiliki majikan secantik ini.

"Aku ingin makan sup tomat." Sahutku tanpa sadar. Dan hal itu sangat kusesali karena membuat pertengkaran heboh lima siluman hewan itu terhenti dan memandangku seolah tak percaya.

"Sup…tomat?" ulang Sakura.

"Emmph~ HA HA HA HA HA." Tawa si rubah, Naruto, pun menjadi awal rasa maluku.

"Kau…hmmph~ suka tomat?" Shion terlihat sedang menahan tawanya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau serigala makan tomat~ HUA HA HA HA." Sasori kini memekik tawanya kencang. Gaarapun sampai mengeluarkan air matanya menahan tawa.

'Ukh~ sial…'

Aku mengalihkan mukaku menutupi rasa malu. Aku benar-benar ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Tawa mereka seakan merupakan suatu sindiran terhadapku.

"Hi hi hi…" sesaat aku melirik Sakura. Ia hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan yang lainnya tengah memekik keras. Sekali lagi, senyum itu membuatku lupa. Lupa akan segalanya bahkan rasa maluku.

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan memasak sup tomat deh…"

-ooOoo-

Suasana kini hening setelah beberapa jam lalu suara berisik berisikan ejekan siluman-siluman hewan itu kepadaku-karena memakan sup tomat buatan Sakura- terdengar. Aku duduk terdiam di atas pohon di halaman rumah Sakura. Aku masih setia memandangi bulan yang sinarnya tak pernah hilang itu.

.Set.

Aku bisa merasakan aura itu. Aura yang kini bergerak mendekatiku. Tak perlu berbalik memandang sosok itupun aku tahu. Karna dia begitu familiar.

"Gaara, mau apa kau?" sahutku masih sambil memandangi bulan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kehabisan tenaga?"

". . . ."

"Kau menjauhi kami. Terutama Sakura-hime."

"Aku tak melakukannya."

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Sasuke."

". . . ."

"Kau tahu kan bahwa kau selalu memiliki tempat di sini. Kau tak sendirian. Kenapa kau melaluinya sendiri? Kami semua mencemaskanmu. Kau memiliki kami. Dan kau juga memiliki Sakura-hime."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya…" Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian memejamkan mataku sebelum aku kembali meneruskan kalimatku. "Merasa takut."

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Gaara terdiam sesaat, kemudian dapat kurasakan sosoknya mulai mendekatiku. Dan dapat kuketahui juga bahwa ia kini bersandar di pohon tempatku terduduk.

"Kami semua juga takut." Sahut Gaara lembut. "Sakura-hime bukan hanya sosok berharga bagimu, tapi kami juga merasa hal yang sama. Kekuatan kita saat ini masih labil, karna itu kita sering kehabisan tenaga dan harus datang ke kuil Kaitsuku. Hanya kekuatan Sakura-hime lah yang bisa menstabilkan kekuatan kita nanti."

Aku terdiam. Itu memang benar. Kami siluman hewan yang ditugaskan menjaga Sakura. Karna itulah, hanya Sakura yang bisa menaikkan level kekuatan kami ke tahap stabil. Karna kalau tidak, kami bisa saja kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan kami dan menyerang Sakura.

"Tapi sampai saat ini kekuatan Sakura-hime belum juga terbuka. Kalau semakin lama dibiarkan, kekuatan kita mungkin suatu saat bisa melukainya. Kami begitu takut."

Aku terdiam. Membiarkan suara desiran angin mendominasi di sana. Dedaunan di pohon yang bergoyang sesekali memberi efek tersendiri.

"Kau sudah sampai pada batasmu kan?"

Aku tersentak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara itu. Sosok Gaara terlihat bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar dan berjalan menjauh.

"Suatu saat kau mungkin akan kehilangan kendali dan menyerang Sakura-hime. Dan pada saat itu…" Gaara mengehentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu teras.

"Akulah yang akan membunuhmu."

Setelahnya sosok Gaara menghilang masuk ke dalam. Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat Gaara itu. Kau ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku senang. Aneh bukan? Yang jelas kalimat Gaara itu seakan terdengar seperti 'aku yang akan mencegahmu' di telingaku. Sosok Gaara sudah seperti kakak buatku. Bahkan melebihi 'kakak'ku yang sebenarnya.

"Ah…kakakku yang sebenarnya…" bisikku entah pada siapa.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana chap 3 ini?

Review yah...

Keep trying my best.

~Shera~


	4. Chapter 4 : Sealed Soul

****~Balasan Review~

**Sami-chan : **iya deh... Shera seneng asal Sami-chan masih mau baca Fic" nya Shera... :3

**Karasu-chan : **maunya sih gitu... xD *dichidori*  
Tapi kan nggak keren gtu jadinya... makanya diganti... :3

**Himeko-chan :** Dewa Neraka siapa yaaa... pastinya ada hubungannya ma Sasuke kok... :3

**Aya-chan : **keep keep! x3**  
**

**Ika-chan :** Okkaaaayyyy... ntar yah... mulai chap 5 ke atas SasuSaku mesra" kooo... x3

**Ran-chan :** Ada koo... mulai chap 5 ke atas yaaa... brarti mulai besoookkk...  
Kalo soal inspirasi sih biasanya muncul abis nonton naruto.  
oh ya, jangan lupa NARUTO di GOLBALtv setiap Senin-Jumat jam 16.30 xD  
*promo*

**Hima-chan :** rated M tu buat romance sama LEMON-nya. tapi nanti di chap 5 ke atas yaaa... sabar eaaaa... :3

**Haru-kun :** he he Sankyuuu~~

~Enjoy reading~

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Sealed Soul**

* * *

Angin mendesir dengan cepat, menghembuskan dedaunan kering yang berguguran. Suasana musim gugur telah datang. Membangkitkan semangat pada sekelompok hewan musim gugur. Mempersiapkan untuk mengumpulkan persediaan makanan cadangan di musim dingin nanti.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada kediaman sederhana gadis merah muda Haruno ini. Rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang mewah, tetapi setidaknya cukup untuknya memelihara enam ekor hewan yang saat ini tengah sumringah menyambut datangnya musim gugur.

"Musim gugur datang lagi… yeyey!" Naruto kini meloncat-loncat girang sambil menari tak jelas.

"Air di musim gugur benar-benar tenang,.. menghanyutkan…" Gaara kini sedang berendam di kolam belakang rumahnya dengan beberapa ekor ikan koi peliharaan Sakura.

"Aku tak perlu mengumpulkan makanan untuk persediaan musim dingin nanti, karna kita sudah memiliki Sakura-hime… menyenangkannya~" Sasori kini berguling-guling di sofa panjang Sakura sambil memakan cemilan kuaci kesukaannya.

"Suit suit~ Guk! Aaarr~" Kini Kiba yang sedang bertengger di atas pagar terasnya mengaung ketika melihat beberapa anjing betina jenis Akita datang melewatinya. "Disini banyak sekali yang cantik-cantik, senangnya~"

Sakura menghela nafas. Inilah yang telah terjadi beberapa hari ini. Memiliki peliharaan memang cukup sulit. Apalagi dengan mereka yang besar-besar dan bisa langsung meminta sesuatu yang diinginkannya kepada Sakura. Terkadang Sakura juga mau tak mau mengabulkan peliharaannya yang manis-manis itu. Apalagi kalau serangan _blinking eyes_ mereka sudah keluar.

"Kemana Shion?" tanya Sakura kepada Gaara sambil terduduk di balkon kayu terasnya. "Sasuke juga tak kelihatan…"

"Ah, Shion tadi mendapat panggilan dari kelinci hutan desa seberang…" Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Kalau Sasuke… dia hanya bersembunyi karena malu bertemu Sakura-hime." Sahut Gaara santai sambil kembali bermain air.

"Siapa yang malu?!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul di atas pohon di dekat Gaara. Ia masih berwujud srigala hitam dan kini tengah menggeram ke arah Gaara yang seakan tak perduli akan hal itu.

"Ah, di sana kau rupanya. Kemari." Ucapan Sakura memang merupakan perintah bagi keenam siluman hewan ini. Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Termasuk srigala hitam—jenis yang tak ramah—ini saja bisa luluh dihadapan Sakura.

Perlahan Sasuke turun dari pohon itu dan datang menghampiri Sakura. Ia hampir saja mengubah dirinya kembali ke wujud manusia bila Sakura tak melarangnya dan memeluk tubuhnya itu.

"Jangan. Jangan berubah, begini saja… bulumu lembut. Aku suka." Sakura tersenyum dibalik pelukannya. Rasa hangat sontak menjalari tubuh Sasuke. Apalagi saat ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sakura itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering berjuwud srigala dari pada manusia, itu juga karena Sakura yang memintanya.

"Bhuuu…tuh kan Sakura-hime memang lebih sayang pada Sasuke~" kini keempat peliharaannya merajuk atas sikap Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan candaan pun terlontar begitu saja. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga tersendiri bagi Sakura. Dan juga bagi para siluman itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara mendekat. Shion terburu-buru datang menghampiri Sakura dan yang lainnya di teras.

"Sakura-hime…hah..hah.. ada…kabar…hah…" nafas Shion tersenggal-senggal. Sepertinya ia sudah terbang jauh dari sini hingga energinya hampir habis.

"Kabar apa? Tenang lah dulu…" Sakura mendekati Shion yang tertunduk.

"Hah..hah… Barusan aku mendapat panggilan dari desa Sunagakure. Kelinci hutan di sana memberitahuku sesuatu."

Semua hening seketika. Serius mendengarkan cerita dari Shion itu.

"Dan aku ke sana untuk memastikannya. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…" Shion menggantung kalimatnya, menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Bahwa kuil Takitsuku di sana telah diserang oleh Akatsuki."

"Apa?!" Naruto memekik keras, yang lainnya pun memasang tampang panik. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak tahu dimana itu Sunagakure, apa itu kuil Takitsuku, dan siapa itu Akatsuki.

"Kita harus menolong mereka!" Naruto segera mengubah tubuhnya menjadi Rubah.

"Ta..tapi aku…"

"Sakura-hime, akan kujelaskan di perjalanan. Sekarang kita harus bergegas ke sana sebelum kuil itu dihancurkan." Shion dan yang lainnya segera berubah wujud.

Shion yang kini berubah menjadi burung bergegas terbang untuk memandu arah mereka. Gaara yang wujudnya pinguin itupun dengan santainya langsung naik ke tubuh Naruto yang berwujud rubah. Dan diikuti oleh Sasori dengan wujud hamster-nya menaiki tubuh Kiba. Awalnya Sakura ragu, tapi kemudian Sasuke menuntunnya perlahan untuk menaiki tubuhnya yang sebenarnya cukup besar untuk menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Kita mau kemana?" sahut Sakura sambil mengencangkan pegangannya di leher Sasuke (srigala).

"Kita akan ke Sunagakure, desa siluman kelinci." Sahut Sasuke tanpa berhenti berlari menerobos pepohonan.

"Sebenarnya apa itu kuil Takitsuku? Mengapa kuil itu diserang? Dan siapa Akatsuki?"

"Kuil Takitsuku sama seperti kuil Kaitsuku kami yang merupakan penghubung antara 'dunia siluman surga' dan 'dunia manusia'. Kuil ini dijaga oleh para siluman kelinci. Para siluman kelinci biasanya menggunakan kuil ini untuk memulihkan tenaga, tak beda jauh dengan kami, kan." Jelas Kiba sambil masih mengimbangi larian Sasuke yang notabe-nya sangat cepat itu.

"Mengapa kuil itu diserang, tentu saja jawabannya agar kami para siluman hewan musnah dan tak dapat kembali ke 'dunia siluman surga'. Hal ini akan menyebabkan ketidak seimbangan di dunia manusia. Seperti contoh, bila kuil Takitsuku hancur, para siluman kelinci yang bertugas menjaganya akan kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya, hal itu bisa membahayakan bagi umat manusia." Jelas Sasori.

"Lalu siapa itu Akatsuki?" Sakura makin mengeratkan pegangannya ketika Sasuke mulai mempercepat larinya meninggalkan Kiba di belakang sana.

"Akatsuki adalah sekumpulan siluman Neraka. Anggotanya terdiri dari beberapa siluman hewan terkuat dari Neraka. Mereka adalah utusan Dewa Neraka yang bertugas untuk menghancurkan kuil-kuil kami untuk dapat menguasai dunia Langit maupun dunia manusia. Itulah sebabnya kami diutus untuk berjaga di dunia manusia." Naruto yang kini berlari di sebelah Sasuke pun menanggapi.

"Dunia Langit? Ada dewi Surga dan dewa Neraka. Rumit sekali." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau akan tahu perlahan, Sakura-hime." Gaara yang ada di atas Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Yap kita sampai."

Selang waktu tak lama, merekapun akhirnya sampai pada tujuan, yaitu Sunagakure. Keenam siluman itu langsung merubah wujud mereka kembali menjadi sosok manusia. Sakura mengamati sekitarnya. Banyak pepohonan yang tumbang, tanah bergelombang dimana-mana. Desa ini memang tak terlihat besar, tapi pasti ada yang menghuni bukan? Buktinya ada cukup banyak bangunan rumah. Anehnya Sakura tak menemukan seorangpun di sana.

"Shion!" sebuah suara datang dari semak-semak dan langsung muncul di hadapan mereka. Seekor kelinci putih yang terdapat banyak luka itu datang mendekat.

"Anda pasti Sakura-hime, reinkarnasi dari dewi Surga, saya Ino mohon hormat." Sahut kelinci itu sambil menunduk di hadapan Sakura. "Kami benar-benar butuh bantuan anda, saat ini sebagian besar siluman kelinci telah dibantai habis oleh Akatsuki."

"Kemana para penduduk desa?"

"Mereka telah kami amankan dengan pengaruh sihir. Saya mohon cepatlah, kami sudah sangat kewalahan menghadapi mereka."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Sakura dan yang lainnyapun segera mengikuti langkah kecil siluman kelinci itu, hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah air terjun besar. Mereka bersembunyi dari jauh di semak-semak agar dapat melihat keadaan. Mereka melihat sekelompok hewan besar beranggotakan Beruang, Elang, Singa, Macan, dan Ular.

"Itu dia, lima anggota Akatsuki." Sahut Shion sambil menelan ludahnya. Jarak mereka memang cukup jauh, tapi efek serangan sihir Akatsuki itu begitu terasa bagi mereka para siluman hewan. Mereka menunggu sejenak, menyusun sebuah rencana agar mereka bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki itu yang kekuatannya terbilang jauh lebih kuat dari mereka.

"Sekarang!"

Dengan sekali seruan, merekapun keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan langsung menyergap Akatsuki itu. Tapi dengan mudahnya Akatsuki menahan serangan mereka bahkan tanpa berpindah dari posisinya.

"Heh he he… akhirnya kalian muncul juga.." Sang Beruang kini memulai pembicaraan.

"Kupikir kalian akan kabur setelah lama bersembunyi di balik sana."

"Penyamaran kalian sangatlah murahan."

"Mudah untuk menemukan dimana kalian berada."

"Nampaknya kekuatan kalian masih belum stabil yah… khu khu khu."

Sesaat mereka meneguk ludah mendengar ucapan para anggota Akatsuki itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, kemungkinan mereka untuk menang sangatlah kecil. Tapi semua belum pasti kalau belum dicoba bukan?

"Kami takkan kalah!"

Pertarunganpun dimulai. Mereka bertarung _one fight one_. Sasuke kini berjaga melindungi Sakura dari efek serangan. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat tak berguna kini ketika melihat pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

Shion berjuang melawan siluman Beruang, Gaara sedang melawan siluman Srigala, Sasori menyerang siluman Macan, Naruto melawan siluman Ular, terakhir ada Kiba yang menghindari serangan siluman Elang.

Lalu Sakura sendiri?

Tak melakukan apapun. Hanya terdiam menunduk mendengarkan teriakan menyayat batin atas korban ulah Akatsuki ini.

'Aku bisa apa? Mengapa aku tak bisa melakukan apapun? Lantas apa gunanya aku jadi reinkarnasi dewi Surga selanjutnya?'

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiran Sakura. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara ledakan besar terdengar. Sakurapun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sasori!" Sakura memekik kencang ketika mendapati Sasori yang terkapar dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke segera mencegah Sakura untuk mendekati Sasori yang saat ini berada di dekat siluman Macan. "Sasori! Tidak! Sasori!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah serangan terlontar ke arah Sakura. Sasuke segera melindungi tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya. Akibatnya serangan itu malah mengenai lengan Sasuke. Menyebabkan darah mengalir dari lengannya yang terluka.

"Ck! Sial, kalau begini terus…" Sasuke berbisik pelan. Ia sadar, pergerakannya terbatas ketika harus melindungi Sakura sambil menyerang. Ia akan segera membawa Sakura pergi kalau saja sebuah suara tak datang menginterupsi.

"Kalian membosankan. Benar-benar lemah!" seru sang Ular.

"Padahal jumlah kalian ber-tujuh, sedangkan kami cuma ber-lima. Apa kekuatan kalian hanya sebatas itu? Mengecewakan."

"Dan hey, mengapa sang putri hanya terdiam di sana tanpa berbuat sesuatu? Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat seperti apa kekuatan calon dewi Surga yang baru… khu khu khu."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih… Sang putri kan belum terbuka kekuatannya. Itulah sebabnya kekuatan mereka masih sangat lemah dan tak stabil."

"Heh he he…Itulah sebabnya kita diutus sekarang untuk membunuhnya, kan?"

Sasuke mengeram mendengar perkataan itu.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Sasuke bangkit dan menahan darah yang keluar dari lengannya. Ia kembali mengambil posisi di depan Sakura untuk melindunginya.

"Khu khu khu… kalian terpancing jebakan kami."

"A…apa?" Shion mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasakan adanya firasat buruk.

"Kami di sini hanya sebagai pengecoh, kuil tujuan kami yang sebenarnya adalah…" sang elang sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, membuat perasaan semakin tak enak. "Kuil Kaitsuku."

.Dheg.

Sontak tubuh Sasuke, Gaara, Shion, Sakura, Naruto, dan Kiba menegang. Mereka membulatkan matanya, menyadari bahwa sebenarnya anggota Akatsuki ada enam orang, dan kini hanya lima. Satu orang tengah menyusup dan pergi ke kuil Kaitsuku mereka. Dan ketika mereka menyadarinya, mungkin ini sudah terlambat.

"Sial!" pekik Sasuke frustasi. Mereka merasa buntu, seketika kekuatan mereka melemah total. Akatsuki hanya tertawa sinis melihat keadaan itu. Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya masih menunduk. Auranya berubah.

"Apa ini?"

Sontak anggota Akatsuki itu mengehentikan tawanya. Mereka merasakan adanya perubahan aura yang menyelimuti di sekitar mereka. Aura itu berasal dari… tubuh Sakura.

"Sa…Sakura?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih menunduk. Ia juga bisa merasakan tajamnya aura Sakura yang kian membesar.

"Sakura-hime… jangan-jangan…" Shion memandang ke arah Sakura yang kini tubuhnya mulai terangkat dari tanah dan melayang ke atas.

"Apakah ini artinya…" Kiba yang tengah berada di dekat Sasori untuk menolongnya kini berbalik menatap sosok Sakura.

"Kekuatannya terbuka…" Naruto bangkit dan tersenyum, semangatnya seakan timbul bersamaan dengan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Sakura.

Cahaya terang menyinari tubuh Sakura, menutupi pandangan mereka di sana. Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya cahaya itu meredup menampilkan Sakura dengan pakaian Miko-nya dan auranya yang melembut.

Semua mata mengarah kepada Sakura. Tubuhnya melayang di langit tanpa pijakan atau sayap. Itu artinya ia menggunakan sihir. Dan itu memastikan bahwa kekuatan dewi Surga Sakura telah terbuka.

"Kalian…" Sakura mengacungkan jarinya ke arah para anggota Akatsuki itu, membuat kelima siluman itu merinding dibuatnya. "Aku akan menghukum kalian karena telah melukai teman-temanku!"

.Tring.

Kilatan cahaya datang menghujani tubuh Akatsuki, membuat mereka memekik keras karena tubuh mereka terpental jauh.

"Ukh~ sial, kita harus mundur."

"Baiklah, kita mundur!"

.Whush.

Seketika sosok Akatsuki itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua. Naruto bersorak girang melihat kepergian mereka, Kiba segera menggendong tubuh terluka Sasori yang kini berubah menjadi hamster itu. Namun mereka kembali dikejutkan saat tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba lunglai dan hampir membentur tanah kalau saja Sasuke tak sigap menopangnya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke memandang tubuh Sakura yang kini sedang digendongnya _bridal style_ itu. Sakura terpejam, sepertinya ia tertidur.

"Rupanya ia belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan itu."

"Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kekuatannya terbuka juga, aku sempat khawatir."

"Akhirnya kekuatan kita akan segera naik level…! Cihuy!" seru Naruto sambil meloncat-loncat girang.

"Hey, kau tak lihat Sakura-hime saja langsung kelelahan setelah menggunakan kekuatannya. Kita harus sedikit bersabar lagi untuk dinaikkan levelnya." Balas Kiba sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Duh! Aku tahu, aku tahu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Sasori juga perlu diobati, sepertinya ia terluka parah."

"Kalau masalah itu…" Kiba melirik ke arah Sasori (hamster) yang terkulai lemah di tangannya.

"Kurasa ia takkan bisa diobati…"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Give me the review pliiissss...

Keep Trying my best!

~Shera~


	5. Chapter 5 : Home Town

****~Balasan Review~

**xxxkshineiiiga21737 : **Ntar deh... dicicil yaaa... xD  
Sabar-sabar... okaaayyy... pasti ada kooo... tenang aja... tenang aja...

**Cecilia Khael Haruno :** Update kilat? wew... pasti...pasti.. xD  
*plak* emang tiap hari update belum kilat juga yaaa?

**KonoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke :** Tadinya imej Gaara disini mau kubikin yang unyu-unyu... tapi malah berubah ditengah jalan... gapapa deh.. Dia kan suka minum jus dingin.. kayak pinguin kutub.. he he

**Ran-chan :** Duh duh... cie yang penggemar Sasori.. he he  
Mati gak ya...mati gak yaa...  
Cba cari tahu di Chap ini deh... :)

**Haru-kun :** Siap, kapten...! ('o')7  
Kalau ada yang salah-salah kasie tahu yaa...

**Sami-chan :** Kilat secepat kilaaaaattt... yayyyy... (^o^)/  
Btw Sami-chan udh jadi review-ku yang pertama kok... :3

Arigatou

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Home Town**

* * *

Kekai paling kuat tersegel di sini. Tempat dimana pusat segala kegelapan berada. Sumber dari segala kelicikan berada. Membuat merinding orang yang melaluinya. Hingga tak ada yang berani sedikitpun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat ini.

"Kalian gagal?"

Keenam siluman tengah menundukkan kepalanya menghadap seseorang yang terduduk diam di singgasananya. Matanya yang merah menyala menatap tajam. Hingga keenam siluman dihadapannya mati kutu seketika.

"Kami tak sepenuhnya gagal. Saya berhasil menghancurkan kuil Kaitsuku mereka." Sahut Pain masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Bukankah kekuatan Miko Surga itu telah terbuka? Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan itu percuma." Sahut sang raja dengan sangar. "Kalian ini bukankah anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal akan kekuatan mengerikannya itu? Mengapa membunuh siluman sampah seperti mereka saja kalian tak becus?"

Keenam siluman yang kini diketahui adalah anggota Akatsuki itu meneguk ludah perlahan mendengar seruan sang master mereka.

"Segera pulihkan tenaga kalian dan bergegas lah menyerang miko itu lagi sebelum mereka mengunci kekuatan itu pada tubuhnya."

"Tapi, Dewa Neraka…" Pain kembali menyela ucapan sang raja besar itu. Nampaknya Pain harus bersiap kepalanya dipenggal kalau apa yang diucapkannya itu tak berguna bagi sang master.

"Katakan." Titah sang raja.

"Kekuatan miko Surga itu baru saja bangkit, sehingga pasti merekapun akan berpikir untuk segera mengunci kekuatannya. Tapi… sepengetahuan saya, untuk dapat mengunci kekuatan sang miko, bukankah ada ritual khusus…?"

"Maksudmu…"

"Kami sempat melukai salah satu dari mereka, dan racunnya sudah pasti akan segera menyebar. Kekuatan sang miko pun pasti belum mampu untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Langsung saja."

"Ba..baiklah. Intinya, perasaan mereka, atau tepatnya sang Miko, sangat labil kini. Dan kami bisa menyerangnya melalui hati. Sejak dulu, itu adalah kelemahan para siluman hewan Surga, bukan? Lagipula Master…"

Sang raja menatap mata tajam peliharaannya itu. Ia melihat suatu kelicikan di sana.

"Salah satu dari mereka merupakan mantan anggota Akatsuki bukan? Itu bisa jadi poin kita untuk menyerangnya dan menghancurkan kawanan mereka. Mereka bukanlah apa-apa bila sudah terpecah."

Sang master menyukai jalan pikiran peliharaannya satu ini. Meski ia lemah dalam pertarungan, tapi ia pandai dalam menganalisa. Itu bisa mengimbangi anggota lainnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu laksanakan."

"Kami mengerti." Seketika keenam siluman hewan itu segera melesat hilang. Sang raja pun menyeringai. Menandakan ia merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

-ooOoo-

Angin mendesis perlahan. Menggerakan lonceng kecil yang digantung di teras depan rumah Sakura. Perlahan Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. Iapun bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura masih memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut itu. Naruto membantu Sakura untuk terduduk.

"Apa Sakura-hime tak ingat?" Kiba masih menatap master-nya itu dengan cemas.

Sakura menerawang. Ia ingat. Ia ingat saat ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan hangat datang memenuhi jiwanya dan membuatnya merasa penuh akan kekuatan magis ketika sedang bertempur di Sunagakure. Tapi setelahnya hal itu buyar begitu saja.

"Apa…kekuatanku terbuka?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang hanya terdiam berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke mengangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa Sakura-hime baik-baik saja? Adakah yang terluka?" Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto dan mengelus rambut kuningnya lembut, menandakan ia tak perlu cemas.

Namun tak lama Sakura menyadari satu hal.

"Sasori! Dimana Sasori?!" Sakura segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, tapi ia tak menemukan Sasori dan kedua peliharaannya yang lain.

"Dia ada di ruang tengah." Sasuke segera membukakan pintu kamar Sakura itu, mempersilahkan master-nya untuk keluar. Sakura pun berjalan perlahan dengan bantuan Kiba dan Naruto yang menopangnya.

"Sasori!" Sakura segera melepaskan pegangannya dari Naruto dan Kiba ketika ia melihat sosok Sasori yang terbaring lemah di sofa ruang tengahnya, ada Shion dan Gaara juga di sana.

"Sasori…" Sakura berlutut di samping Sasori yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sasori yang dingin itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit menggeram. Ia tak suka Sakura menyentuh lelaki lain, tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah~" Sakura memeluk erat tangan kanan Sasori. Memberikan kehangatan pada tangan yang dingin itu.

"Sakura-hime…" Shion datang menghampiri Sakura. Ia mengelus pelan punggung master-nya memberikan ketenangan.

"Shion, Sasori akan baik-baik saja kan?" Sakura langsung memeluk erat tubuh Shion. Ia menangis dalam diam di pelukan Shion.

Sakura mempunyai firasat. Firasat yang dirasakannya ketika ia akan ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya untuk selamanya. Ketika ia harus merasakan kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Sakura bisa merasakan hal itu. Merasakan bahwa aura Sasori mulai melemah. Dan Sakura yakin pada akhirnya aura itu akan benar-benar lenyap.

-ooOoo-

Malam mengheningkan suasana. Sasori masih terbaring lemah sementara Sakura tengah terlelap di atas sofa lainnya di ruang tamu itu dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Shion yang tertidur di bawah. Gaara terjaga. Ia duduk diam memandang lurus. Tubuhnya bersandar di bawah sofa yang ditiduri Sasori itu. Sedangkan Sasuke tengah bersandar di pintu teras sambil memandang bulan.

"Sasuke…" panggil Gaara sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahuti tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kekuatan Sakura-hime telah terbuka kini."

"Aku tahu."

"Lantas apa lagi yang kau takut kan?"

". . . . ."

"Kekuatan Sakura-hime harus segera dikunci, agar kekuatan itu bisa segera manjadi milik Sakura-hime seutuhnya. Dan cara yang harus dilakukan adalah dengan melakukan 'itu'. Apa hal ini yang membuatmu takut?"

"Tidak. Mengunci kekuatannya sungguh sangat lebih mudah daripada untuk membukanya, aku tak perlu khawatir soal itu. Hanya saja…"

Sasuke terdiam. Angin malam dengan jahilnya memainkan rambut raven Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menikmati belaian sang angin.

"Aku takut perasaanku berubah."

Gaara ikut terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sesaat sebelum ia kembali memulai percakapannya, sebuah suara lemah dari Sasori terdengar. Dan bersamaan dengan hal itu juga, Sasuke telah melesat pergi.

"Ennh~ Gaara…" erangnya. Gaara menoleh mendapati Sasori kini telah membuka matanya memandang langit-langit ruang itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke lantai yang dingin.

"Tak pernah sesuci ini." Jawab Sasori sekenanya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Sakura tengah tertidur di sofa seberang sana. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai master-nya itu.

"Sakura-hime kita telah membuka kekuatannya, ya…"

"Bisa jadi."

"Kalau begitu dia pasti bisa menyegel kekuatan kalian kan…"

Gaara kembali terdiam. Ia menganalisa ucapan Sasori itu. Dan ia menyadari bahwa Sasori tak mengucapkan kata 'kita' tapi 'kalian'.

"Gaara." Sasori kembali memandangi langit ruangan itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Takitsuku itu?"

"Sunagakure sudah aman sekarang." Gaara segera menjawab. Ia tahu betul yang sebenarnya dikhawatirkan Sasori bukanlah kuil Takitsuku itu, tapi desa Sunagakure. Karna sebenarnya desa itu… adalah tempat kelahirannya.

"Desa itu benar-benar sudah banyak berubah. Terakhir kali kulihat dulu, desa itu sudah hancur diserang para pemburu. Kini sudah menjadi desa yang makmur." Sahut Sasori menerawang.

Dulu, Sasori adalah hamster kecil yang tinggal di dekat desa itu. Ia memiliki orang tua yang baik dan satu adik lelaki yang menyayanginya. Mereka hidup bahagia sekeluarga. Hingga suatu hari, datang sekelompok pemburu yang membunuh hewan-hewan di sana dengan liar. Seluruh keluarganya habis dibantai.

Sejak saat itu Sasori sangat membenci manusia, hingga suatu hari Sasori hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya kalau seorang anak kecil tak datang menyelamatkannya. Tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat peluru yang tertembak dari para pemburu itu.

'_Kau baik-baik saja? Syukurlah~'_

Ucapan itu menghangatkan hati Sasori. Ia menyadari, tak seluruhnya manusia itu kejam. Ada juga yang mau mengulurkan tangannya menolong hewan lemah sepertinya. Iapun memohon kepada dewi agar memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi gadis itu. Dan dewi Surga pun mengabulkannya.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa melihat Sakura-hime membuka kekuatannya. Sosoknya begitu indah." Sahut Sasori lemah. Ia pun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Sasori, tak bisa kah kau bertahan sedikit lagi?"

"Kalaupun bisa, aku tak mau."

Gaarapun kini sejenak melirik ke arah Sasori. Suasana menghening sejenak. Hanya desisan angin dan gesekan daun yang bergoyang yang mendominasi di sana.

"Mengapa? Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat penguncian kekuatan Sakura-hime."

"Justru itu yang tak ingin kulihat."

Sasori menarik nafas panjang.

"Kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini. Selanjutnya mungkin musuh yang menghadang kalian akan lebih berat. Apalagi aku yakin kini dewa Naraka telah mengetahui kalau kekuatan Sakura-hime telah terbuka. Itu akan sangat berbahaya."

"Aku bisa membangunkan Sakura-hime untuk mengobatimu dengan kekuatannya." Gaara masih berucap tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Matanya masih menatap kosong.

"Gaara… kau pun punya alasan untuk melindungi Sakura-hime kan? Bukankah suatu kehormatan bila bisa berkorban untuknya?"

Semua telah menyadarinya. Meski Shion, Naruto, dan Kiba kini memejamkan matanya seolah tidur. Tapi mereka tak sedang benar-benar tertidur. Mereka mendengarkan semua percakapan Gaara dan Sasori itu. Dan mereka menyadari akan aura Sasori yang kian melemah.

"Sungguh menyenangkan bisa bersama kalian selama ini… aku tak menyangka jalanku sependek ini." Sasori tersenyum dibalik ucapannya.

"Sasori…"

"Hn?" Sasori menoleh memandang Gaara yang duduk memunggunginya.

"Apa kau punya permintaan terakhir…?"

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya keget. Sesaat ia teringat kembali. Teringat akan adik lelaki satu-satunya yang amat disayanginya. Punggung rapuh itu mengingatkannya akan saat dimana ia memeluknya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kudengar."

Untuk kesekian kalinya keheningan kembali mendominasi.

"Panggil aku 'kakak'." Ucapan Sasori membuat Gaara sedikit tersentak, ia kemudian menutupi sikap keterkejutannya itu. Gaara menraik nafasnya panjang.

"Permintaan macam apa itu?" Gaara mendengus. "Sunggu kekanakan,… kakak."

Sasori tersenyum damai mendengar ucapan Gaara itu. Ia sungguh merindukan sebutan itu. Dan sekarang akhirnya ia dapat mendengarnya lagi. Ia memejamkan mata, wujudnya kembali berubah menjadi hamster. Perlahan cahaya putih menyelimutinya, dan meleburkan wujudnya. Sasori telah kembali ke surga kini. Meninggalkan semua dalam kedamaiannya menanti pereinkarnasian di surga sana.

-ooOoo-

"Sasori ke surga? Apa ia tak dapat kembali lagi ke sini?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Shion mengelus lembut rambut merah muda Sakura itu.

"Kau bisa menemuinya lagi ketika tugasmu telah selesai di dunia manusia ini dan kau dinobatkan menjadi Dewi Surga selanjutnya." Hibur Shion. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Shion yang kini terduduk di sampingnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Sakura-hime. Lagipula mati bagi kami itu bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu menyeramkan. Karna kami cuma akan kehilangan kekuatan siluman kami dan akses ke dunia manusia ini. Jadi Sasori saat ini pasti sedang mengamati kita dari Surga sana. Ia hanya tak bisa berkomunikasi dan kembali ke dunia manusia saja."

"Selamanya? Tak bisa kembali ke sini? Dan bila aku menjadi Dewi Surga, aku juga tak dapat kembali ke dunia manusia lagi? Apa orang tuaku ada di surga juga?"

"Tidak. Kita semua memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk direinkarnasi. Suatu saat akan tiba waktunya dimana kita hidup kembali dalam wujud yang berbeda. Dan mengenai orang tua Sakura-hime… kurasa mereka ada di sana, tapi berbeda tempat dengan kita. Sakura-hime kan memimpin dunia Surga Hewan."

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-hime. Kami berlima sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi Sakura-hime. Lagipula… ada hal lain yang perlu kita pikirkan selain itu."

"Hal lain?"

Shion menganggukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya kemudian kembali serius. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya memberikan banyak pertanyaan.

"Sakura-hime harus segera melakukan ritual penguncian kekuatan."

"Ritual penguncian kekuatan?"

Shion kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu harus segera dilakukan secepat mungkin agar kekuatan Sakura-hime tidak lenyap. Dan bisa segera menaikkan level kekuatan kami ke tahap stabil, sebelum Akatsuki kembali menyerang."

"Em… bagaimana ritual itu?"

"Dengan reproduksi."

"Ha?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, menatap Shion bingung.

"Eum… Apa ya istilahnya dalam bahasa manusia…" Shion nampak berbikir sejenak. "Ah! Sex!"

"APA?!" Sakura mendadak bangkit dari duduknya. Mukanya sudah merah pekat. Darah terasa mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya menuju muka ketika mendengar pernyataan Shion itu.

"Se..se..se…sex? Ma…maksud…maksudmu… sex yang itu?" Sakura sudah benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan.

"Hem? Kenapa? Itu memang cara satu-satunya. Lagipula untuk dapat menaikkan level para siluman hewan lainnya Sakura-hime juga harus melakukan sex dengan Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke kan."

.Bruk.

Seketika itu pula Sakura terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan ekspresi yang sangat berantakan. Wajahnya benar-benar merah pekat. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ada juga hal seperti itu yang harus dilakukannya. Oh, Kami-sama…

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Gimanaaaaa...?  
Next Chap ada apa yaaa...  
Ada deehh... xD *plak*

Keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	6. Chapter 6 : Just Mine!

****~Balasan Review~

**Karasu-chan : **Thx udah nungguuu~ :3

**xxkshineiiiga21737 :** Khu khu khu... Sasuke gak setabah itu kok.. liat di chap ini ya...  
Ada penjelasan akan masa lalu Sasuke juga..

**Aya-chan : **Okkkaaayyy~~! .d

**Cecilia Khael Haruno :** itu apa, apa itu? nya ha ha... xD  
Apa yaaa... :3 teng nong... cari tahu ja di chap ini.

**Not-Your-Kids :** Wow.. pastinya... udh sekilat chidori-nya Sasuke nih.. xD

**Sami-chan :** duh,,.. Sami-chan.. Shera gak janji bisa ngebulin itu... T.T  
Tapi Pair-nya tetep SasuSaku kok... yang lain cuma implisit doang...  
Gomen... :(  
Tetep baca yah... ntar Shera kasih chap khusus buat SasuSaku Lemon only.

**Hima Hisakusa :** Dataaaangggg~~ Update! :D

~enjoy reading~

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Just Mine!**

* * *

Sakura berjalan perlahan. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tak mengindahkan seruan-seruan dari para murid-murid lelaki yang menggodanya. Pikirannya masih dihantui oleh ucapan Shion beberapa waktu lalu.

'_untuk melakukan ritual penguncian kekuatan, Sakura-hime harus melakukan sex. Lagipula untuk menaikkan level para siluman lainnya, Sakura-hime juga harus melakukan sex dengan Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, dan…_

.Bruk.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang besar. Dan dapat dirasakannya sebuah rengkuhan lengan kekar melingkar di tubuhnya. Ia melirik.

"Kalau jalan jangan sambil melamun, itu berbahaya."

…_Sasuke"_

.Blush.

Muka Sakura kini kembali memerah. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal yang—eerrrrr—begitu dewasa dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa tangan kekarnya itu nanti menyentuh tubuhnya. Bagaimana bibirnya itu menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana bila matanya itu melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana kalau…

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

.Dheg.

Sakura kembali tersadar dari pikiran nistanya ketika Sasuke kini menatapnya kebingungan. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sejak kapan ia jadi mesum begini? Tapi ia tak pernah bisa membayangkannya dengan Naruto, Kiba, maupun Gaara, hanya saja… dengan Sasuke…

"Hey?" ucapan Sasuke kembali menginterupsi khayalan Sakura.

"Ah..ah..tidak… aku.."

"Kau sakit? Mukamu merah, tanganmu berkeringat…" Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi lebar Sakura. Membuat muka mereka terasa begitu dekat.

"KYAAAA~" tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan datang. Itu berasal dari murid-murid sekolah Konoha High School ini. Mereka histeris melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura baru sadar. Ia kini sedang berada dalam lingkup sekolah. Dan Sasuke ada di sini tanpa menggunakan seragam. Apalagi sekarang sudah banyak yang melihat mereka, bisa gawat kalau Sasuke sampai kepergok guru.

Sakura segera menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. Ia membawanya ke ruang musik kesukaannya itu. Sakura terengah. Nafasnya tersenggal. Ia segera membuka jendela ruang itu, membiarkan udara di dalamnya berganti dengan udara segar yang baru.

"Haaaahhh~ segar~" Sakura menikmati helaian angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sudah lama sejak terkhir kali ia menghirup udara dari ruang itu. Sasuke menatap dalam diam ke arah sosok Sakura itu. Sejak dulu ia memang sangat mengagumi kecantikan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kemarilah!" sahut Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Sasuke segera menuruti perkataan master-nya yang sudah seperti perintah itu.

Sakura terdiam. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke malu-malu.

"Sasuke, kau… mempunyai orang yang kau sayang?"

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke segera membulatkan matanya. Ia tersentak. Hatinya mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Sakura yang merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke hanya bisa melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, kalau kau tak mau jawab juga tak apa. Ha ha ha" Seru Sakura canggung.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian dimana orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini… membuangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah nama asli dari Sasuke. Dulu, Uchiha merupakan clan srigala terkuat di dunia siluman hewan Surga. Mereka memiliki kekuatan mata khusus yang mengagumkan. Hingga suatu hari, master klan itu menciptakan suatu ilmu sihir baru untuk memperkuat kekuatan turunan clan Uchiha. Dan Sasuke yang saat itu masih dikandung ibunya… menjadi bahan uji coba.

Sasuke lahir dengan kekuatan yang sangat mengagumkan. Seluruh siluman Surga menyayanginya. Mereka bahkan berharap Sasuke akan menjadi master clan Uchiha selanjutnya. Sayangnya, sang master saat itu, yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Sasuke, iri akan kekuatan yang diberikannya kepada Sasuke dan berniat untuk mengambilnya kembali.

Sang master membantai habis hampir seluruh clan-clan siluman besar di Surga. Akibatnya clan Uchiha diusir dari Surga. Clan Uchiha menjadi panik, mereka tak mengetahui siapa tersangka yang sebenarnya. Sang Master menyarankan untuk menyerang dunia Neraka yang saat itu sedang mengalami kekosongan kekuasaan.

Akhirnya, dengan Sasuke sebagai penyerang utama, dunia Neraka pun dapat ditakhlukkan. Sang master menjadi Dewa Neraka yang baru. Tapi itu semua tak selesai sampai di sini. Justru inilah awal mulanya. Sang master menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke lah yang menyerang siluman di Surga sehingga mereka diusir. Sasukepun dibuang dari Neraka dan clan Uchiha.

Sasuke kini sendiri, tak tentu arah. Ia tak diterima di Surga, Neraka pun membuangnya. Dan bahkan dunia manusiapun sulit menerima kehadiran srigala hitam sepertinya. Ia sungguh putus asa.

Saat itu, hanya seorang gadis kecil lah yang berani mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya ia menggeram. Ia tak ingin mempercayai siapapun lagi. Ia tak ingin dibuang lagi. Ia tak ingin dikhianati lagi.

'_Kemarilah, jangan takut~'_

Sasuke bergeming sesaat mendengar suara lembutnya. Tapi kemudian kesadarannya segera pulih dan menyerang lengan kecil itu dengan taringnya. Tangan gadis kecil itu terluka. Ia meringis kesakitan. Air matanya jatuh perlahan. Sesaat Sasuke merasakan sesak dalam hatinya. Awalnya ia juga merupakan siluman Surga kan…?

'_Aku…takkan… melukaimu. Ja…ngan takut…'_

Gadis merah muda itu berbisik di sela tangisannya. Ia seakan memberi ketenangan untuk Sasuke. Saat Sasuke telah melepas gigitannya, gadis itu telah terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Ia menjilati darah yang mengalir deras dari lengan kecil itu. Ia menyesal, menyesal telah melukainya. Ia ingin bisa melindungi gadis ini. Ia memohon dalam hati… Dan dewi pun mengabulkan.

"Sasuke?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tersentak mendengar panggilan masternya itu. Ia melirik, dan mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, saat ini ada orang yang kusayang."

"Hem? Benarkah? Siapa?"

Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap Sakura. Sakura yang merasa ditatap dalam-dalam oleh onyx Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil sesekali memainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Orang itu tak berada jauh dariku." Sasuke pun tersenyum lembut.

Sakura terpesona. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan debaran jantung yang seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sa…Sasuke, apa kau sudah tahu cara ritual penguncian kekuatanku itu?"

"Hn. Aku tahu." Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke luar jendela.

"Apa… eum..itu… Apa kau… mau melakukannya bersamaku?" Sakura menunduk. Sungguh kalau ada lubang di bawahnya, ia ingin segera bersembunyi di sana. Ia sangat malu sekarang mengatakan hal itu kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa."

.Dheg.

Jawaban Sasuke seolah menjadi sambaran petir bagi Sakura. Hatinya berdenyut perih. Ekspresi malu itu kini telah berubah pucat.

"Ah… begitu ya… em… ba..baiklah."

Sementara itu tanpa diketahui Sakura, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menahan segala rasa yang ada.

-ooOoo-

Sasuke terdiam duduk di atas pohon di teras rumah master-nya itu. Tempat favorite-nya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Sasuke bisa merasakan aura itu lagi. Aura yang selalu menginterupsi keinginannya untuk sendiri.

"Gaara, bisakah kau sesekali membiarkanku sendiri?" seru Sasuke malas.

"Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kubilang kau tak sendiri. Apakah itu cara hidup srigala?"

"Hn"

"Lagipula penguin selalu hidup berdampingan."

"Kau datang bukan untuk membicarakan hal ini bukan?"

Gaara terdiam. Ia bisa membaca suasana. Dan saat ini dapat dipastikan suasana Sasuke sedang buruk. Sesuatu parti telah terjadi.

"Ritual penguncian harus segera dilakukan. Kuil Kaitsuku telah hancur, kita tak memiliki tempat untuk memulihkan kekuatan kita. Akatsuki juga pasti sedang memulihkan tenaga."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja."

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Apa perasaanmu telah berubah?"

Sasuke terdiam. Perasaan yang mana? Perasaan untuk melindungi Sakura tak pernah berubah, meski pada akhirnya ia harus melawan clan-nya sendiri atau bahkan melawan kakak yang disayanginya itu. Ia sudah siap menanggungnya. Lantas apa ada perasaan lainnya?

"Kau menyadarinya kan? Sakura-hime menaruh hati padamu. Ia ingin melakukan ritual itu denganmu."

"Aku tak bisa, Gaara."

"Perasaanmu pada Sakura-hime… telah berubah, kan?"

Ucapan Gaara begitu menusuk ke relung hati Sasuke. Rasa sesak menjalari tubuhnya seketika. Ia tak mengelak. Perasaan ingin melindungi itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menginginkan Sakura lebih. Menginginkan sosok Sakura hanya menjadi miliknya. Itu merupakan keinginan egois yang tak bisa dilakukannya.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Kami semua tak menyalahkanmu. Kita memiliki rasa yang hampir sama. Kita hanya bisa mengikuti segala perintah dari Sakura-hime. Segala ucapannya adalah perintah yang harus dituruti."

"Tapi kaupun tahu resikonya kan, Gaara."

"Ternyata sejak awal kau memang telah mengakui perasaanmu, ya…" Gaara memejamkan matanya. Menikmati helaian angin yang melaluinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menolak melakukan ritual itu dengan Sakura-hime karena kau takut tak bisa berada lagi di sampingnya kan?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Gaara benar-benar bisa membaca jalan pikirannya yang bahkan ia sendiripun sulit untuk mengetahuinya.

"Hoy!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang tak jauh dari sana. Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh, ia mendapati Naruto yang datang mendekat dengan cengiran rubah khasnya.

"Darimana kau, Rubah?" ucapan Gaara segera mendapat perhatian lebih dari Naruto. Atau tepatnya perhatian tak suka dari Naruto.

"Hey! Kenapa kau jadi meniru Kiba si Puppy itu!" pekik Naruto yang disusul dengan tawa ringan gaara dan dengusan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kemana Kiba? Biasanya kalian mesra bersama."

"Gaara, kau sudah bosan hidup ya…" geram Naruto. "Dia kini sedang bersama Sakura-hime."

"Sakura?" Sasuke menoleh. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Begitu pula dengan Gaara. Naruto yang tak merasa ditatap hanya memajukan mulutnya seakan merajuk.

"Iya, mereka akan segera melakukan ritual penguncian."

.Dheg.

"Apa?!"

Sasuke langsung meloncat turun dari pohon itu dan bergegas masuk ke rumah. Ia menuju ke kamar Sakura, di sana ia menemukan Shion tengah berjaga di depan pintu kamar.

"Minggir!" pekik Sasuke. Shion segera memasang segelnya untuk menahan Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu mereka, Sasuke!" seru Shion tak kalah kencangnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menembus masuk segel yang dibuat Shion.

"Ini hanyalah ritual penguncian! Takkan lama!"

"Aku takkan membiarkannya!"

Seketika mata onyx Sasuke berubah menjadi merah pekat. Inilah dia. Kekuatan legendaris dari keturunan Uchiha. Sharingan. Mata merah darah yang membuat lawannya tak berkutik. Tak ada yang mampu menandinginya. Kecuali… oleh sesama pemilik Sharingan itu, alias keturunan Uchiha juga.

Sasuke segera menerobos masuk. Ia mendapati Kiba yang kini sudah berada di atas Sakura dengan keadaan mereka yang sudah tanpa pakaian. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Aura Sakura kini sudah menguat, gelombang sihirnya telah stabil. Mereka telah melakukan ritual itu.

"Sa..hah..hah…suke?" suara Sakura yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya membuat Sasuke geram. Taringnya keluar seketika, tubuhnya masih separuh manusia dan separuh srigala. Mata Sharingan-nya berubah pola. Itu Mangekyou Sharingan. Kekuatan yang diberikan oleh kakak yang disayanginya. Kekuatan yang telah membuatnya diusir dan dibuang.

"Sasuke! Gawat! Kekuatannya bangkit!" Gaara yang baru datang dan melihat keadaan disana segera meneguk ludah melihat sosok Sasuke saat ini.

Naruto dan Shion yang mengikuti dari belakangpun ikut terkejut. Mereka bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya kekuatan yang dimiliki Sasuke saat ini. Dengan kekuatan mereka yang belum stabil, mereka takkan mampu untuk melawan Sasuke.

"Tidak…akan kubiarkan!"

Sasuke meloncat dan menyeret tubuh Kiba turun dari atas ranjang Sakura. Ia segera melancarkan pukulan kerasnya bertubi-tubi ke wajah Kiba. Gaara akan segera mendekat, kalau saja Shion tak mencegah tangannya.

Bhag Bhug Bhug

Pukulan itu benar-benar membuat Kiba tak sadarkan diri. Sakura yang melihat itu tak segera tinggal diam.

"Sasuke!" pekiknya. Sasuke pun menghentikan pukulannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih terduduk sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tatapan Sasuke melemah ketika ia memandang emerald di mata Sakura. Seakan energinya tersegel jauh di dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya seketika melemas dan terjatuh di sebelah Kiba.

"Kiba!" Naruto segera berlari menghampiri sosok Kiba. Ia melihat banyaknya luka dan darah pada tubuh Kiba. Auranya melemah seketika. Naruto meraih tubuhnya dan mendekapnya. "Bertahanlah… kumohon…"

Sakura segera turun dari ranjangnya setelah ia memakai pakaiannya. Sakura menghampiri sosok Kiba. Naruto melirik ke arah master-nya itu. Aura Sakura telah menguat. Kekuatan itu akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Sa..kura-hime…" terbaca dengan jelas ekspresi Naruto yang menginginkan Sakura untuk menyembuhkan Kiba. Dan tentu saja itu memang yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kiba…" Sakura mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kening Kiba yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Bangunlah."

Sakura mengaliri tubuh Kiba dengan sihir hijaunya yang menenangkan. Menutup segala luka yang ada dan memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Enn~" Kiba mengerjapkan matanya ia melihat senyuman lega terukir di wajah Sakura, begitu pula dengan Shion dan Gaara yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Kiba!" Naruto memeluk tubuh Kiba erat. Membuat sang empunya meringis karena sesak.

"Hey, Hey, Ini pertama kalinya kudengar kau memanggil namaku." Sahut Kiba setengah bercanda.

Senyuman telah hilang dari wajah Naruto dan yang lainnya. Mereka menyadari satu hal. Bahwa aura sihir Kiba telah hilang. Mereka sudah menduganya. Karena inilah efek dari penguncian kekuatan Sakura. Yaitu dengan kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya. Itu artinya… Kiba sudah tak memiliki kemampuan sihir lagi.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Seneng deh makin banyak yang ngeriview... :')  
Awalnya Shera gak percaya diri..  
Tapi kata-kata dari Review kalian semua jadi pembangkit semangat bagi Shera..  
Arigatou..

Mind to review?

Keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	7. Chapter 7 : Always Be My Everything

~Balasan Review~

**Baby Kim : **Waaah... kesimpulan yang tepat! hebat hebat... :3  
*thumbs up*

**Karasu Uchiha :** Dari awal kan emang SasuSaku... di Chap ini bakal dideclarasikan (?) mengenai hubungan Sasuke n Sakura... check it out yaaa...

**Hima Sakusa-chan :** SasuSaku di chap ini... full.

**Aya-chan :** Ha ha ha Aya-chan... Shera ampe kaget lho pas baca review Aya... ck ck ck  
Bisa miss-communication nih... xD

**Cecilia Khael Haruno :** pinter-pinter... udah ngerti yah... xD *khu khu khu*

**Guest :** Dari awal Sasu emang dan kagum sama Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu rasa kagum itu berubah... jadi love love deh... :3 he he

**xxxkshineiiiga21737 :** Sasuke berkata, "tak usah kau perintah pun pasti kuambil! lihat saja di chap ini."  
wk wk wk xD

**Ran-chan :** wwhuuupss... emang sih... tapi... coba baca chap ini yah...

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori :** Wew... ati-ati ketawanya jgn gedhe"...ntar laler kesedot masuk lho..  
xD *plak* ga luchu... gomen... (_ _")

~Enjoy reading~

* * *

**SasukeXSakura Centric  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**WARNING! Full LEMON.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sebagai balasan kemaren ga bisa ngasih _first time-_nya SasuSaku,  
ini kubuat slight rasa kesal-nya Sasuke.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Always Be My Everything**

* * *

"Enn…" tiba-tiba terdengar erangan dari sang siluman. Sakura menolehkan pandangannya. Tangannya masih membelai lembut rambut raven Sasuke, memberikannya ketenangan.

"Aku di sini." Sahut Sakura lembut. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia tak bisa bergerak banyak, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

"Aku…"

"Sssttt…" Sakura mengisyaratkan untuk diam. "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Tahu apa? Sasuke bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun. Menjelaskan mengapa ia menyerang Kiba dan mengganggu ritual penguncian kekuatan Sakura. Menjelaskan mengenai mata merah pekat yang dimiliki Sasuke. Ia belum mengatakan apapun. Tapi Sakura tahu. Ia telah mengetahuinya.

"Sakura…"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Sakura tersenyum. Posisi mereka belum berubah sedikitpun. Masih dengan Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dipelukan Sakura, dan dengan tangan Sakura yang masih membelai Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ini salah. Sungguh benar-benar salah. Bagaimana bisa siluman hina sepertinya mendapatkan Miko Surga yang sangat berharga itu. Ia selalu menahannya. Menahan diri agar perasaan ini tak kian membesar. Tapi ia salah, semakin ia menahannya, semakin perasaan ini mengendalikannya. Hingga amarahnya meluap dan terlampiaskan ke Kiba.

"Sakura…" Sakura kembali menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan Sasuke. "Bunuh aku."

Sakura tersentak. Seketika belaiannya di rambut Sasuke terhenti. Suasana pun mendadak hening. Hanya sinar mentari senja yang mendominasi di sana. Perlahan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke. Mendekapnya erat penuh perasaan.

"Hidup-Mati seseorang telah dituliskan sejak ia lahir. Tak ada yang bisa menentukannya selain Tuhan. Bahkan untuk sang Dewi Surga maupun Dewa Neraka, mereka sama-sama tak mengetahui daftar kematian itu."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia merasakan perasaannya kini tak terbendung lagi. Ia ingin segera mengungkapkannya kepada Sakura. Toh perasaan mereka sama bukan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Sakura melengkuhkan tangannya melingkar di tubuh Sasuke. Perasaan Sakura tersampaikan. Ia begitu sedih akan meninggalnya Sasori di peperangan Suna itu. Ia juga tak bisa mengelak kenyataan ia yang menyebabkan kekuatan sihir Kiba hilang. Sungguh, banyak yang telah berkorban untuknya. Ia tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, tapi kalau ia mundur sekarang, pengorbanan Sasori dan Kiba akan sia-sia.

"Sakura…" Sasuke yang merasakan sedikit tenaga mencoba untuk menyusupkan tangannya di sela-sela helaian rambut Sakura. Ia menarik kepala Sakura mendekat dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir mungilnya. Sakura tak melawan. Ia malah membalas ciuman Sasuke.

.Sssshhhh.

Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Merasakan adanya kekuatan hangat yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Perlahan kekuatannya telah pulih. Ia memperdalam ciumannya, memasukan lidahnya dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Sakura.

"Enngh~" Sakura melenguh ketika ia merasa telah kehabisan oksigen. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia bangkit. Sakura masih mengatur nafasnya, sementara Sasuke kini tengah perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke membelai lembut wajah elok Sakura. Rona merah langsung menjalari pipi Sakura ketika ditatap begitu intens oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, jangan pernah mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku." Seketika itupun Sasuke kembali mengeksploitasi bibir Sakura. Melumatnya liar membuat Sakura melenguh berkali-kali.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke masih kesal. Ia tahu ritual penguncian itu dilakukan semata-mata untuk membuat kekuatan Sakura bertambah kuat, tapi kenapa dengan lelaki lain? Ia juga tahu, bagaimanapun resiko hilangnya kekuatan sihir akan sangat merugikan untuknya. Karena ia juga takkan bisa melindungi Sakura nantinya.

"Sa…su…engh…enn…" Sakura melenguh panjang. Ia menutupi mulutnya agar tak terlalu keras bersuara. Jujur saja, ia malu bila mengeluarkan suara desahan itu. Apalagi di depan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya." Sasuke kini tengah membuka baju atas Sakura. Akibatnya kini Sakura sudah setengah telanjang di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ia akan melakukannya dengan Sasuke, tapi ia tak menyangka harus secepat ini ia mengalaminya.

Sasuke menggigiti pelan puting kanan Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya kini memainkan puting yang satunya. Ia melumatnya habis. Membuat Sakura berkali-kali menutup mulutnya yang sudah sangat sulit untuk ditahan agar tak mendesah itu.

"Sakura, sudah kubilang aku ingin mendengarnya." Sasuke kini menarik paksa tangan Sakura dan menguncinya. Ia kemudian menyerang daerah leher jenjang Sakura.

"Saa…eeengh~eeennhh…Sasuke! Enghh~ jangan…enghh~" akhirnya Sasuke bisa mendengar suara desahan itu. Tapi ia belum puas, rasanya masih mengesalkan. Mengingat Kiba juga pasti mendengar desahan yang sama.

"Sasu…! Enghh~ enghh,…aaaa….aaahhh~ enghh~~ eeessshhh~" Sakura berusaha menahan desahannya akibat ulah Sasuke yang kini sedang melucuti bagian bawahnya hingga ia sudah benar-benar telanjang kini.

Sasuke masih mengunci kedua tangan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara mulutnya kini memainkan puting Sakura dengan lidahnya, tangan kirinya berusaha membuka pertahanan Sakura di bawah sana.

"Saa…suke… Uhh~ enghh~ tunggu~ enghh…enghh…" Sakura sudah benar-benar malu kini. Ekspresinya pasti sudah tak karuan ketika Sasuke sudah berada di antara kedua pahanya yang terbuka.

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat dan menatap Sakura. Sakura segera melancarkan pandangan tajamnya ke onyx Sasuke itu.

"Apa-apaan ini. Tanganku terikat, kau mempermainkanku, dan parahnya pakaianmu pun belum tersentuh sama sekali." Sahut Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Iapun kemudian melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Membuka pakaianku kan tugasmu." Sahut Sasuke jahil. Sakura pun mau tak mau akhirnya bangkit dan perlahan mulai membuka pakaian Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kini ngedumel tak jelas. Ini seperti terbalik. Sebenarnya mana yang master dan mana yang peliharaan?

Tak lama, bahkan sebelum Sakura dapat melepas pakaian atas Sasuke, tangan kiri Sasuke tengah mengelus daerah sensitive milik Sakura itu.

"Aah! Saa…Sasuu… engh~ ennhh…apa yang kau… enghhh~" Sakura meremas kaos Sasuke. Ia tak dapat lagi meneruskan kegiatannya kalau jari Sasuke kini menerobos lorong kenikmatannya.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tak menyelesaikannya dalam hitungan ke lima, aku akan menambah jariku." Seringai Sasuke. Benar-benar, sepertinya Sasuke sudah sangat kesal ingin segera melampiaskan hasrat yang sudah lama ditahannya.

"A..apa-apaan itu…"

"…lima!" Sasuke segera menambahkan jarinya memasuki lorong Sakura itu. Lorong itu sudah sangat licin akibat perlakuan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Ahh…Saa…Aaah~ enghh~ huuu~ aaahhh~aaahh~eennn~" Sakura menggelinjang. Ia menggerakan pinggangnnya seiring gerakan _in-out_ jari Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku…" Sakura kini menciumi dahi Sakura, dan terus turun ke pipi, hingga ke sudut leher jenjangnya. "Bagian mana saja yang sudah disentuh oleh Kiba?"

"Ha? Apa maksud…enghh…aaannhh~ aahh~ ahhh~ enghh~" belum sempat Sakura berpikir atas ucapan Sasuke, ia kembali diserang oleh Sasuke yang kini membuka lebar pahanya.

Sakura menyadarinya. Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke kini tengah dilanda rasa cemburu yang besar karena kejadian kemarin mengenai ritual penguncian kekuatannya.

"Aku takkan melupakannya." Sahut Sasuke di sela kegiatannya menghisap klitoris Sakura di bawah sana. Mengemutnya seakan-akan itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah dirasanya. "Tapi aku akan membuatmu lupa akan kejadian itu."

"Enghh! Aaahhh~AAhhh~ aaahhhnnnhh~AAnnnmhhh~!"

Pekikan panjang Sakura manjadi tanda klimaks-nya yang pertama. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan mengecup kening Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi yang pertama untukmu. Aku tak pernah rela kau dimiliki orang lain. Meski itu kawananku atau bahkan saudara kembarku sendiri." Sahut Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Hem? Kau punya saudara kembar?" tanya Sakura dengan _innocent_-nya.

"Bodoh! Itu cuma perumpamaan. Ah, kau ini…" Sasuke meneput dahinya perlahan.

"Ohhh~"

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Ia mempunyai majikan yang polos, terlalu polos, atau pura-pura polos? Benar-benar. Sakura merupakan gadis yang tak terduga.

"Sakura… berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh dan disentuh oleh lelaki lain selainku."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang kini sedang menciumi leher jenjangnya. Menghirup aroma chery khas Sakura.

"Tapi… bukankah untuk menaikkan level kalian, jalan satu-satunya aku harus melakukan sex dengan Naruto dan Gaara juga?"

Sasuke mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia bangkit dan memasang wajah _stoic_ andalannya itu. Sepertinya ia cukup terganggu akan perkataan Sakura barusan. Sakura yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya melontarkan tanda tanya besar di fikirannya.

"Jalan satu-satunya? Melakukan sex dengan Naruto dan Gaara? Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Engh…Itu…" jujur saja Sakura merasa sedikit merinding melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Jawab, Sakura."

Sakura dengan susah payah meneguk ludah.

"Ka…kata Shion."

.dheg.

Sebuah perempatan tanda amarah telah muncul di dahi Sasuke. Alisnya naik sebelah. Pantas saja. Sepertinya akan sangat berefek buruk bagi Sakura kalau ia membiarkan Shion yang mengasuhnya.

"Awas kau Shion!" pekik Sasuke pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dengan cemas. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke.

Mendadak kemarahan Sasuke seakan menghilang. Ia merasa energi-nya seperti terisi kembali ketika mendengar Sakura menambahi panggilan namanya dengan embel-embel 'kun'.

"Sakura…" Sakura bergidik. Naluri kehewanan Sasuke sepertinya bangkit. 'adik kecil'-nya di bawah sana sudah terbangun hanya dengan mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Eh? Kyaaa…Sasu~eeengh…eeennn…!" Sakura segera memekik ketika Sasuke kini menciumi pucuk dadanya. Ia meremas keras rambut Sasuke ketika Sasuke semakin menghisap putingnya yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Enngghh~AAhh…Sa…su…enghh~" jari tengah Sasuke kembali menerobos pertahanan Sakura. Awalnya Sakura mencoba mencegahnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu tanpa sadar Sakura tengah melebarkan pahanya.

Sasuke tersenyum di sela kegiatannya. Ia akan memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Seluruh yang ada pada diri Sakura hanya boleh disentuhnya.

"Sakura-hime… terimalah permohonan maafku ini."

Sakura yang tak mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya memandang seringai yang terukir di wajah peliharaan—ah, mungkin kusebut kekasihnya saja mulai sekarang—itu.

"Sasu…enghh! Aaahh! Aaa~aah~AAaaaahhh~! Eengh…ssshhh…" Sakura memekik kencang ketika ia merasakan Sasuke tengah memasuki lorongnya di bawah sana. Sasuke meremas seprei ranjang Sakura menahan kenikmatan yang melanda kejantanannya.

"Engh~" Sasuke tanpa sadar mulai melenguh ketika lorong sempit dan basah Sakura berdenyut menjepit. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Segera kedua paha Sakura dinaikkannya ke pundak, dan pinggulnya bergoyang menusuk Sakura.

"Aahh~Ahh~Saaa…AAhh~Ahh~eeengh~aaaahhhh…." Pikiran Sakura seakan berputar. Hentakan Sasuke semakin memperdalam tusukan dan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Membuatnya mabuk akan karisma sang siluman srigala.

"AAaaahhh~ aaaaahhhh~AAAAAaaaaa~hhhh~!" pekikan kencang Sakura menandakan klimaks-nya yang kedua. Sakura terengah, nafasnya masih memburu. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Ia masih belum mengeluarkan cairannya. Segera ia bangkit dan melepas 'milik'-nya itu dari tubuh Sakura.

"Engh?" Sakura melihat Sasuke kini menaiki tubuhnya dan menodongkan 'sesuatu' yang sangat besar dan terlihat tegang itu.

"Sakura-hime, aku butuh bantuan…" sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura di bawahnya.

Sakura mengerti. Meski ia terbilang polos. Tapi percayalah, ia tak sepolos-polos itu hingga tak mengetahui apa maksud Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengulum 'milik' Sasuke itu. Memainkannya dengan lidah dan menghisap ujungnya. Sasuke berkali-kali meremas ranjang Sakura ketika dirasanya hisapan Sakura menguat atau mencapai titik nikmatnya. Tak lama setelahnya Sasukepun akhirnya klimaks yang pertama.

"Aahh~" Sakura meneguk semua cairan yang keluar itu. Ia mejilati sekitar paha Sasuke untuk membersihkan sperma yang sempat mengalir jatuh.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berlumuran dengan spermanya kembali terangsang.

"Sakura…" Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung menahan tubuh Sasuke.

"Tu…tunggu, Sasuke-kun! Kau tak bisa melakukannya lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa kehabisan tenaga. Aku belum memasak untuk makan malam. Lagipula…"

Sasuke masih bersabar menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku kan masih harus melakukan sex dengan Naruto dan Gaara untuk menaikkan level mereka."

.twing.

Tanda kemarahan itu terukir dengan elok-nya di kening Sasuke—lagi. Wajahnya menandakan ketidak sukaannya.

"Biar kuperjelas sekarang…" Sasuke menggeram. "Kau itu cuma milikku!"

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah pekikan keras dan seruan sang master yang kini sedang dimonopoli oleh peliharaan kesayangannya itu.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar Sakura yang terkunci rapat. ada Shion dan Naruto yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Shion dan Naruto hanya bisa ber-_blushing_ ria mendengar desahan master mereka itu.

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana?  
Apa udah cukup untuk memuaskan readers SasuSaku Lovers?  
tenang ja.. mulai chap ini Saku hanya milik Sasu kok...  
:3

oh ya... buat Sami-chan.. gomen yah.. aku janjinya jam 2 update, tapi tadi sinyal kabur. (T.T)

Keep trying my best!

~Shera~


	8. Chapter 8 : My Best And Only Friend

****~Balasan Review~

**Ran-chan : **Sad ending ? semoga enggak... amien.. xD

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki :** Bisa diliat di chap ini... gimana cara sebenarnya buat naekin level.. :3

**Baby Kim :** Alasan Sasuke ga mw Saku nglakuin itu ke Naru n Gaara ya karena dia cemburu, ga mau kan org yg disayang disentuh org lain... :o  
Cara lain? ada kok... di chap ini diperjelas... :3

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori :** mw yg HOT ? bacanya sambil nongkrong di atas kompor, Ao-chan... xD *plak*

**Kilua Shocchii :** Hi hi hi... duh duh... walau gak jadi yg pertama tapi Sasu jadi yg terakhir buat Saku kok... :)

**Aya-chan :** Aseeekkk... bisa bikin Aya-chan nelen ludah... xD *thumbs up*

**xxxkshineiiga21737 :** Tentu...tentu... *angguk*  
Cara lainnya apa yaa...? cari tau di chap ini yaa... :)

**Hima Sakusa-chan :** Typo? dmana yaa... ('^')a  
mgkin ada yg terlewat...  
He he yg laen ga berminat... cuma Shion sama Naru doang kebetulan lewat.. ha ha xD

**Sami-chan :** yatta... :) syukur deh kalo Sami-chan suka...  
Semoga chap" selanjutnya juga suka ya...

**Arisa :** Salam kenal juga, Arisa-chan... :3  
Ada kok cara lainnya... tenang aja...tenang...

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 8 : My Best and Only Friend**

* * *

Tap tap tap

Langkah itu kian mendekat. Namun tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah ruang dengan lambang awan merah di luarnya. Kekkai telah dipasang di tempat itu. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menemukan dan memasuki ruang itu.

Pria berambut merah ini merupakan salah satu dari 'orang-orang tertentu' itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki ruang itu. Lima orang sedang berlutut di hadapan sebuah singgasana besar.

"Kau terlambat, Pain." Sahut sang master mereka. Orang itu—Pain—hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Ia makin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Kau cari mati." Sahut rekan satu tim-nya, Orachimaru, sang siluman ular.

"Aku sudah tak sabar melihat kepalamu dipenggal… khu khu khu." Hidan, sang siluman Singa pun ikut bicara.

"Darimana saja kau, saat ini mood master sedang buruk. Kau benar-benar bosan hidup." Tanggap Konan, sang siluman Elang.

"Sebaiknya kau memiliki alasan yang penting atas keterlambatanmu… heh he he" Deidara, sang siluman beruang tak mau kalah.

"Cukup. Jaga bicara kalian di hadapan master." Bisik sang siluman Macan, Kabuto.

Saat itu pula sang master mereka menoleh. Seketika keenam anggota Akatsuki itu tunduk dan terdiam. Pain pun tak buang banyak waktu. Ia tahu master-nya ini tak suka menunggu lama.

"Master, keterlambatan saya dikarenakan oleh suatu hal."

"Hn." Kata ambigu itu benar-benar suatu ciri khas bagi clan Uchiha untuk menunjukkan rasa kesalnya. Pain sekali lagi meneguk ludah.

"Saya telah berhasil memperoleh informasi dari markas Miko Surga itu."

Pain nampaknya berhasil memancing perhatian masternya ini. Itu dapat dilihat dari tatapan sang master yang seakan menanti kelanjutan cerita Pain.

"Saya berhasil menyimpulkan bahwa kekuatan sang Miko telah dikunci, Sasori sang siluman hamster telah mati, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah…"

Baik sang master maupun kelima rekan Akatsuki-nya. Kini memandangnya serius. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah sang Master. Ia sepertinya akan mendapatkan informasi yang sangat bagus.

"Saya mendapati bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, pengkhianat clan Uchiha dan sekaligus mantan anggota Akatsuki, telah menjalin hubungan dengan Miko Surga itu."

.Dheg.

Aura sang master terasa menguat. Keenam Akatsuki itu kini hanya bisa kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan bergidik ngeri. Mereka sendiri yang terbilang kuat itu pun bila melawan sang legendaris dari clan Uchiha, kekuatan mereka masih sangat kalah jauh.

Sang master mengaktivkan mata khasnya. Sharingan-nya telah aktiv. Ia akan memulai pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

"Pain, segera atur penyerangan terhadap mereka."

-ooOoo-

Mentari kini telah bersembunyi di belahan bumi lainnya. Sang bulan menggantikan kekosongan singgasana di langit sana. Bersama bintang yang berkemerlapan cahaya.

Kiba duduk terdiam di teras. Ia menatap ribuan bintang itu. Belaian angina dan suara binatang malam setia menemaninya.

Ia menunduk. Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatapnya dalam diam. Kiba memejamkan mata, memfokuskan sihirnya ke telapak tangan kanan. Saat ia membuka mata, tak ada sihir yang muncul di sana.

"Ternyata benar-benar hilang." Kiba menghela nafas panjang.

Ritual penguncian itu benar-benar menghisap seluruh kekuatan sihirnya. Itulah resiko yang akan ditanggung oleh siluman yang menjadi _partner-_nya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit berbintang itu. Ia teringat kembali akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Saat dimana semuanya dimulai.

Saat itu Kiba masihlah sangat kecil. Ia sudah sendiri. Ibunya telah meninggalkannya. Ia sebatang kara. Hidupnya bergantung pada jalanan saja. Ia menjadi anjing liar yang tak terurus. Hingga suatu hari petugas penangkaran hewan liar menangkapnya.

Selama hampir 3 bulan ia berada dalam penangkaran itu. Banyak juga yang senasib dengannya. Ada kucing dan anjing liar yang mungkin lebih kecil darinya. Kehidupan Kiba memang terurus. Iaa diberi makan tiap hari, dirawat tiap hari. Ia juga jadi memiliki banyak teman dan tak sendirian.

Mereka menunggu. Menunggu orang yang mau merawat mereka. Hingga suatu hari… Ketika Kiba sedang mencari temannya yang menghilang. Kiba mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkannya.

Apa kalian tahu? Penangkaran hewan liar hanya menampung hewan liar selama 3 bulan. Kalau dalam 3 bulan tak ada yang mau mengadopsinya, maka jalan satu-satunya yang akan dilakukan para petugas hewan adalah membunuh hewan tersebut.

Cara membunuhnya juga tak segan-segan. Kucing atau anjing liar itu dimasukkan dalam oven besar dan dipanggang hidup-hidup. Kiba mengerjang. Ia yang masih sangat kecil itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pemanggangan itu. Ia berusaha kabur, tapi semua sia-sia.

Ia putus asa. Tak ada gunanya lagi melawan, ia hanya bisa menerima ketika petugas itu membiusnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam oven. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis kecil datang menyeru kepada para petugas itu.

"_Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu! Hentikan!"_

Gadis itu segera meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia membawa lari Kiba. Kiba sudah tak peduli. Ia sudah sangat tak berdaya kini. Gadis itu membawanya, membawanya ke pelosok jauh di dalam pegunungan.

Seketika Kiba merasakan tenaganya pulih saat melihat adanya anjing betina dewasa di sana. Itu adalah ibunya. Gadis merah muda itu menyelamatkan dan membawanya kembali kepada ibunya.

"_Maafkan aku…aku…hanya bisa menolongmu. Aku…hiks…sebenarnya aku…aku juga ingin menolong semua hewan di penangkaran itu."_

Gadis itu terisak. Ia begitu ingin menolong hewan-hewan yang akan dimusnahkan itu. Kiba mendekati gadis kecil itu dan menjilati air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Kiba mengucapkan sumpahnya, untuk melindungi gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kiba?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh. Mendapati Naruto yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Langitnya…sama seperti waktu itu." Sahut Kiba sambil kembali memandangi langit malam. "Sama seperti saat dimana aku ditolong oleh Sakura-hime."

"Aku…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto beralih menatap sosok Kiba.

"Kekuatanku telah hilang, aku hanyalah siluman tak berguna sekarang. Menurutmu apa aku takkan merepotkan Sakura-hime?"

"Kiba…" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Apa kau membenci manusia?"

"Dulu, aku pernah membenci mereka. Makhluk yang tamak dan tak bermoral. Bahkan untuk anjing liar sepertiku. Tapi semua berubah ketika aku mengenal Sakura-hime."

"Em." Naruto mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Kiba. "Kita dan manusia tak berbeda jauh. Manusia tak memiliki kekuatan, tapi mereka hidup berdasarkan pikiran. Sedangkan kita menggunakan insting."

Kiba melirik menatap Naruto. Mata Naruto menyiratkan sesuatu yang sepertinya menyesakkan.

"Maksudmu, manusia bisa kuat tanpa harus menggunakan kekuatan?"

"Ya, seperti itulah. Sakura-hime awalnya juga merupakan manusia biasa kan… ia juga sebatang kara, orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Tapi ia masih bisa mengurusi kita yang hewan-hewan lemah ini."

"Sakura-hime berbeda. Takdirnya berbeda."

"Kau pun sama, Kiba." Sahut Naruto yang membuat Kiba kembali menatapnya.

"Aku?"

"Ya, takdirmu berbeda dari kami. Kau pasti memiliki satu peran penting. Yang hanya bisa kau yang melakukannya, bukan siapapun. Tak ada yang bisa selainmu. Hanya saja peran itu belum datang padamu."

"Sudah kok. Aku jadi satu-satunya yang bisa mengunci kekuatan Sakura-hime kan? He he" sahut Kiba dengan nada becanda-nya. Naruto terdiam. Rupanya candaan Kiba tak berpengaruh untuknya.

Meski mereka sering bertengkar. Bagi Naruto maupun Kiba, sosok mereka masing-masing merupakan sosok berharga kedua setelah Sakura. Mereka telah melalui pertarungan dan tumbuh bersama-sama.

"Apa sebaiknya aku kembali ke Surga?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak berani menjawab apa-apa. Perasaannya dan Kiba sedang sesak sekarang. Mereka bisa merasakan kekosongan satu sama lain.

"Kurasa Sakura-hime takkan membiarkanmu. Ia akan sedih kalau kau meninggalkannya."

"Benar juga. Sasori juga baru saja pergi. Aku tak bisa membuat mental Sakura-hime _drop_ begitu saja."

"Hey Kiba…"

"Ya?" Kiba beralih menatap Naruto.

"Apa alasanmu ingin melindungi Sakura-hime?"

Kiba terdiam. Mereka semua pasti memiliki masa sulit mereka sendiri. Dan Sakura lah yang menjadi jembatan penolong mereka. Tentu saja apapun akan dilakukan demi Sakura. Meski harus kehilangan nyawa atau kekuatan sekalipun.

"Dia adalah malaikat pelindung semua orang. Sejak lahir, itulah takdir yang digariskan kepadanya."

"Ah… Kau benar. Sakura-hime memang memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menyatukan hati kita. Bahkan untuk srigala hitam tipe Sasuke itu." Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke…"

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan untuk sesaat. Mereka membiarkan pikiran mereka bergulat dalam alurnya masing-masing.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar mengenai Uchiha clan?"

"Kasus itu telah menjadi legenda untuk dunia siluman Surga kan…"

"Apa kau pikir… Sasuke akan mengkhianati Sakura-hime?"

"Hm… Kurasa tidak. Karena kau pun menyadarinya kan. Perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura-hime."

"Sasuke memang tak mungkin mengkhianati Sakura-hime. Tapi kita perlu berhati-hati dengannya, ia bisa saja melukai kita. Bukankah luka di tubuhku ini merupakan buktinya?" canda Kiba yang diikuti tawa ringan Naruto.

"Ha ha. Benar. Kau sangat jelek sekali saat itu. Sasuke benar-benar membantaimu habis. Untung saja Sakura-hime segera menyelamatkanmu."

Ingatan mereka tiba-tiba teringat akan sosok Sasuke saat itu. Mata merah menyala yang tak membiarkan siapapun menghalanginya. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya begitu mengerikan. Hanya Sakura lah yang mampu mengendalikan Sasuke ketika amarahnya meluap.

"Mata itu… Mangekyou kan?"

"Ya. Sang legendaris penerus Uchiha clan."

"Uchiha. Suatu saat akan datang masa dimana Sasuke akan melawan bangsanya sendiri bukan."

"Ya."

"Jujur saja, awalnya aku iri dengan kekuatan turunan dari keluarga srigala Uchiha itu. Tapi setelah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…"

"Itu sungguh mengerikan, bukan? Sasuke melalui penderitaannya dengan cara yang lebih sadis sari kita."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Sakura-hime akan menaikkan level kekuatan kalian?"

"Ah, kalau itu… sebenarnya ia sedang menaikkan level kekatan Sasuke. Sepertinya akan sulit membuat Sakura-hime menaikkan level kita selama ada Sasuke."

"Hah? Memang kenapa?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Puppy! Dengan menaikkan level kan kita harus melakukan sex dengan Sakura-hime, dan kalau Sasuke mengetahuinya, matilah sudah."

"Hah?" Kiba memasang wajah cengo (?)-nya.

"Hah heh hoh. Apaan sih, wajahmu itu… apa kepalamu sudah eror akibat pukulan Sasuke itu?"

"Enak saja kau, Rubah! Aku hanya tak mengerti, sejak kapan sex menjadi teori menaikkan level?"

"Apa maksudmu? Shion mengatakannya padaku."

"Astaga." Kiba menepuk dahinya. "Kau ini kena tipu dia. Melakukan sex memang mempercepat adanya peningkatan level, tapi itu bukanlah cara satu-satunya. Masa kau tak tahu? Kau ini siluman Surga kan?"

"Benarkah? Ada cara lain?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu?! Ya Tuhan… Ritual penaikkan level berbeda dengan penguncian kekuatan Sakura-hime. Kau hanya cukup melakukan ritual biasa dengan membentuk lingkaran dan Sakura-hime sebagai pusatnya, membaca beberapa mantra dan semua selelsai."

"Benarkah?! Aku tak tahu itu."

"Bodoh!"

Cengiran Naruto menjadi penutup percakapan ringan mereka. Sesaat mereka bercerita tentang hal-hal kecil yang bisa membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu malam.

"Naruto, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga Sakura-hime." Sahut Kiba tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto.

"Em! Aku bersumpah!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kiba.

Kiba dan Naruto saling melempar senyumnya. Kiba mengacak-akan rambut kuning Naruto. Naruto yang kesal pun berbalik mengacak-acak rambut Kiba. Pertengkaran rutin mereka terulang kembali. Semua akan kembali seperti biasa.

Tapi sepertinya mereka harus bersiap…

Karena kini, Akatsuki akan memulai kembali penyerangannya. Dan dengan rencana yang licik pula tentunya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana?  
Sebelumnya gomen yah kalo ntar" Shera update-nya lama ato telad... :(  
Soalnya Shera ada test di sekolah...  
Shera bakal sibuk minggu-minggu ini...  
Mohon maaf dlu sebelumnya yaaa... .

Mind to Review?

keep trying My best!

~Shera~


	9. Chapter 9 : Mid-Night Battle

****~Balasan Reviews~

**xxxkshineiiiga21737 : **Kan kalo penguncian kekuatan Sakura, cuma 'sex' satu-satunya cara...  
Tapi kalau naekin kekuatan para siluman, sex emang lebih cepet, tapi pakek ritual biasa juga bisa kok.. gtu..

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **iaa...kasian, kasian, kasian... T.T (upin-ipin mode: on) *plak*  
Tapi ntar Kiba punya seuatu adegan keren kok.. xD (khu khu khu)

**Ika-chan : **Tapi mgkin 2 minggu ni update-nya bakal telad nih... :(  
Shera tetep usahain tiap hari tapi... semoga nggak ngaret ya...

**Sami-chan : **SasuSaku-nya susah nih... waktunya ga pas mulu... soalnya udah mau ke masalah utamanya... ntar Shera selip-selipin di chap" selanjutnya deh ya...  
Iiaah, Shera usahain enggak ngaret yah..

**Cecil-chan : **oooh... tak apa..tak apa..  
Itachi? Ada laaa... nih muncul di chap ini... :3

**Ao-chan : **Lemon lemon... dimana kau... ayo hampiri Fic ini... nya ha ha xD *plak* (GaJe)  
Tggu aja...tggu... chap depan ada kok implisit... :3

~Enjoy reading~

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Mid-Night Battle**

* * *

"Kalian sudah siap?" Sakura kini memakai pakaian Miko-nya. Ia berdiri dengan kelima siluman hewan-nya duduk melingkar. Semua siluman itu kini berwujud hewan aslinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku ikut dalam ritual ini?" sahut Kiba. Meski ia sudah kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya, tapi untuk sekedar berubah wujud menjadi siluman anjing ia masih bisa.

"Tak apa, anggap saja sebagai pemberkatan." Bisik Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya dan dibalas oleh dengusan Kiba.

"Aku tak sabar ingin segera merasakan kekuatanku saat sudah naik level." Seru Gaara bersemangat. Sementara itu Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia pun tak perlu ikut dalam ritual ini. Toh ia sudah melakukannya secara 'pribadi' dengan Sakura.

"Kalau kau tak mau ikut, silahkan menyingkir." Shion berkomentar tanpa memalingkan pandangannya. Sasuke yang merasa tersindir kemudian menatap tajam Shion.

"Kalau bukan karena Sakura yang memintaku untuk tak menyakitimu, kau sudah kucincang karena mengatakan 'ritual palsu' mengenai penaikan level itu kepada Sakura."

"Ck. Aku kan hanya sedikit bercanda."

"Sedikit?" Sasuke menggeram.

"Itu karena aku kesal. Kalian tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Aku hanya membantumu melakukan kemajuan."

"Tapi aku jadi korbannya lho, Shion. Kau ini." Kiba kini ikut campur dalam pertengkaran.

"Ya maaf. Toh kalian sama-sama menikmatinya kan?"

"Shion!" pekik kompak Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Hentikan!" Sakura memekik ketika mendapati seluruh peliharaan—dan satu kekasihnya—itu malah asyik sendiri.

"Aku akan segera mulai sekarang."

Akhirnya semua pun berkonsentrasi. Mereka memejamkan mata. Memfokuskan sihir dan fikiran mereka pada Sakura.

"Dengan ini… Aku… Sakura Haruno, reinkarnasi dari Dewi Surga, akan menaikkan kekuatan kalian ke tahap stabil." Sakura berucap. Seketika saja lingkaran mantra yang telah dibuat mengelilingi Sakura itu bersinar. Membentuk suatu lambang Surga yang bercahaya hijau lembut.

Tubuh kelima siluman itu perlahan dilapisi cahaya hijau. Mereka dapat merasakannya. Merasakan adanya kekuatan besar yang mengaliri seluruh tubuh mereka. Akhirnya tiba juga, saat dimana kekuatan mereka akan stabil dan bertambah kuat.

Tak lama setelahnya, cahaya itupun lenyap. Menampilkan Sakura dan kelima peliharaannya yang kini terlihat semangat.

"Aku bisa merasakannya…kekuatan mengalir dalam tubuhku." Sahut Gaara sambil melihat tangannya, ia dapat merasakan aliran kekuatan di seluruh nadinya.

"Kekuatan Sakura-hime… begitu hangat." Shion masih memejamkan mata, menikmati aliran kekuatan baru dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengujinya! Ayo, Puppy!" seru Naruto sambil menyeret sosok Kiba yang masih berwujud Anjing itu. Kiba yang mendengus kesal pun sama sekali tak digubris-nya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura yang kini terdiam. Sasuke pun merubah sosoknya kembali menjadi manusia. Ia mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke…aku merasakannya…" Sakura berucap lirih. Sasuke yang tak mengerti hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang mendekat."

Sasuke seperti menyadari sesuatu. Pandangannya melemah. Ia segera merangkul Sakura untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau hanya kelelahan, istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Kalimat itu…Sama seperti yang pernah didengarnya dulu. Saat dimana Sakura tak bisa tertidur karena debaran jantungnya yang berpacu. Saat dimana ia mulai mengagumi sosok Sasuke. Dan saat dimana cintanya dimulai.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menatap peliharaan yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih-nya itu. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di ranjangnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke memposisikan dirinya berbaring di sebelah Sakura. Ia membelai rambut Sakura lembut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya. Kita akan melalui-nya bersama." Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura. Sakura mendekat erat tubuh Sasuke itu. Mencium aroma maskulin yang terkuak darinya.

"Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura sambil memnajmkan matanya.

Mendengar itu Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang kini menatapnya lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir mungil Sakura. Melumatnya penuh kasih sayang. Tak ada nafsu yang tertuang. Hanya perasaan saling mencintai yang tulus satu sama lain. Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan pipi itu sedikit lembab.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendapati mata Sakura yang terpejam kini mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sasuke memeluknya. Memberinya ketenangan.

"Aku takut. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Sakura tak dapat memungkiri lagi. Naluri Dewi Surga telah tumbuh dalam dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan ketika aura tajam berada tak jauh darinya. Ia juga dapat merasakan ketika aura di sekelilingnya mulai menghilang. Seakan-akan ia bisa meramalkan kejadian yang akan datang.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura. Sebelah tangannya ia pakai untuk menahan kepala Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Percayalah padaku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu."

Pandangan Sakura meredup. Ia merasakan adanya keyakinan dalam mata onyx Sasuke. Sebagai pemimpin, ia tak diperbolehkan untuk takut. Karna syarat utama untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin ialah… kau harus membunuh ketakutanmu sendiri.

-ooOoo—

Sasuke masih termenung. Meski bulan telah bersinar terang me-ninabobo-kan semua jenis makhluk yang ada di dunia ini, tapi hal itu tak berpengaruh untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke teringat kembali, saat dimana ia tinggal di Surga. Saat dimana kasih sayang didapatnya dari semua orang. Saat dimana ia bisa tersenyum dengan lepas. Jujur saja ia rindu masa itu.

"_Kau hebat, Sasuke."_

"_Kau sungguh membuat kami bangga."_

"_Kau pasti bisa menjadi pemimpin Uchiha Clan selanjutnya."_

"_Kami berharap banyak padamu."_

Tapi itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu. Masa yang telah terlewat. Dipikirkan terus-menerus pun tak akan mengubah segalanya. Hanya masa depanlah yang dapat berubah. Bagi Sasuke, 'masa depan'-nya adalah Sakura. Akan jadi apa dunia ini, semua tergantung atas apa yang dilakukan sekarang.

.Dheg.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia merasakan aura yang begitu pekat. Matanya membulat. Seketika darahnya mendesir bergejolak. Ia terbangun dari posisinya. Mata Sharingan-nya aktiv tiba-tiba.

"Ternyata kau masih mengenali aura-ku…"

Sasuke menoleh. Sosok itu kini berada di atap rumah Sakura. Tepat di depannya. Cahaya bulan menutupi sosok-nya. Tapi mata merah yang sama dengan milik Sasuke itu tak dapat ditutupinya.

"Lama tak jumpa, _otouto_."

Sasuke menaikkan tingkat sihirnya. Ia menggeram. Seketika tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kilatan biru. Sasuke bersiap untuk menyerang sosok itu. Sosok yang 'pernah' disayanginya, tapi kini 'tak lagi' dipercayainya.

"Chidori!" Sasuke memekik dan langsung melancarkan sihirnya. Awalnya serangan Sasuke terlihat mengenai tubuh sosok itu, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa sasarannya meleset.

"Kau masih saja labil seperti dulu. Kupikir setelah kekuatanmu menjadi stabil emosimu pun sama. Ternyata Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Tak pernah berubah." Sosok itu menyeringai puas. Ia senang sekali bisa mempermainkan psikis orang yang disebutnya 'adik' itu.

"Kau… mau apa kau ke sini?!" pekik Sasuke. Ia berdiri bersiap akan menyerang lagi.

"Sasuke, apa kekuatan yang kutitipkan kepadamu bisa kau gunakan?"

Sasuke menggeram. Ia menyadari maksud kalimat 'dititipkan' itu. Suatu penegasan bahwa ia akan mengambil kembali apa yang telah diberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Awalnya aku memang tak menginginkan kekuatan ini…" Sasuke kini mencoba bangkit. "Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih kepadamu karena kekuatan inilah yang akan membantuku untuk membunuhku, Nii-chan."

Ini lah dia. Panggilan Sasuke yang biasa diucapkannya ketika kecil dulu. Panggilan sayang untuk kakak satu-satunya yang dipercaya. Kini maksud dari panggilan itu telah berubah. Sama dengan perasaan yang ada pada diri Sasuke.

"Andai saja kau tak mengkhianati kami, Sasuke."

"Kau yang pengkhianat! Kau telah membohongi semua orang!"

"Hm…" seringai muncul di wajah sang 'nii-chan'. "Itu akan jadi fakta ketika kebohongan itu kau bawa mati."

"Kurang ajar!" Sasuke segera bersiap akan menyerang kembali sosok di hadapannya itu. Namun saat Sasuke sadar, sosok itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Sasuke… kau sendirian."

.Dheg.

Mata Sasuke berubah pola. Kekuatan terpendamnya kembali terbuka. Mangekyou Sharingan. Ia hampir saja menoleh kalau sebuah serangan sihir tak menahan gerakannya.

"Aku tak ingin melawanmu." Seketika tubuh Sasuke tersungkur. Mata merah milik kakaknya itu telah menghisap hampir seluruh tenaganya.

"Aku tak suka membuang waktu. Tapi aku juga tak ingin menang tanpa adanya perlawanan. Itu membosankan. Akan kuberikan kalian waktu, saat bulan mencapai puncaknya, saat itulah waktu kalian habis."

Setelahnya sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa terengah mengatur nafasnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Sepertinya telah tiba waktunya. Waktu untuk peperangan yang sebenarnya.

-ooOoo-

Suasana di ruang tengah rumah Sakura kini menjadi tegang setelah mereka mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Sialan Dewa Neraka itu… ia sampai datang ke sini untuk mendeklarasikan perangnya dengan kita." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Cetikkan giginya yang bergesekan menandakan amarahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita tak punya banyak waktu, bukankah 'bulan mencapai puncaknya' itu maksudnya 3 hari lagi?" Gaara duduk terdiam sambil memikirkan suatu rencana.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana. Kita juga harus merekrut banyak sekutu. Aku yakin seluruh siluman Neraka pasti takkan tinggal diam." Shion ikut menanggapi.

"Kurasa kita harus meminta bantuan dari 'dia'." Sahut Kiba memberi saran.

"Siapa 'dia'?" Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya ketika yang lainnya mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan Kiba.

"Hyuuga clan. Clan siluman kucing Kutub. Clan itu terkenal dengan kekuatan mata Byakugan-nya yang hampir menandingi kekuatan mata Uchiha." Shion menjelaskan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi sayangnya… Clan itu tak suka akan peperangan. Mereka tak memihak siapapun. Mereka memilih mengucilkan diri dalam es kutub dan hidup damai." Kiba melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Lagipula untuk dapat ke markasnya, kita harus melewati banyak monster-monster penjaga di sana bukan?" Naruto kembali menggeram kesal.

"Tapi mereka merupakan harapan kita satu-satunya. Kalau Hyuuga Clan sudah kita dapatkan… Akatsuki, Dewa Neraka, atau apalah sebagainya akan mudah untuk ditakhlukkan."

"Kalau begitu kita kesana!" seru Sakura semangat.

"Tak bisa, waktu kita cuma 3 hari, sedangkan perjalanannya pun membutuhkan waktu 2 hari untuk pulang-pergi. Belum lagi kalau ada suatu kendala, kita tak bisa ambil resiko itu." Sasuke kini angkat bicara.

"Lantas apa kita akan tinggal diam? Walau kemungkinannya 0 sekali pun, itu tak akan dibilang 'mustahil' selama kita belum membuktikannya." Tegas Sakura. Semua yang ada di sana tiba-tiba saja merasa semangat atas ucapan master mereka itu.

"Benar! Kita tak bisa tinggal diam saja!" Naruto ikut-ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu." Tiba-tiba saja Gaara berucap. Semua pandangan pun langsung memusat padanya. "Ada satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukan."

"Apa itu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kembali.

"Cairan Fouril."

"Fouril?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Semua pun menatap bingung ke arah Gaara.

"Cairan Fouril adalah antitoxin yang sangat manjur untuk segala macam racun. Itu akan membantu kita menghadapi serangan dari kawanan Neraka yang mayoritas memiliki racun." Sahut gaara memperjelas.

"Ah, aku ingat. Cairan itu bisa memperpanjang pertahanan kita saat berada di markas mereka nanti." Shion menanggapi.

"Kau benar. Cairan itu cuma dimiliki oleh kaum siluman kelinci di desa Sunagakure waktu itu."

"Kalau begitu mari kita bagi tugas. Untuk berjaga-jaga, kita bergerak secara berpasangan. Ada yang menemani Sakura-hime ke Kutub, ada yang mengambil cairan Fouril itu, dan ada yang mencari sekutu. Bagaimana?" sahut Shion memberi saran.

"Aku dan Naruto akan mencari sekutu baru." Jawab Kiba sambil merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan bersiap pergi.

'Hey, hey,… kenapa aku?!" protes Naruto sama sekali tak dianggap oleh Kiba. Kini Kiba merubah wujudnya sebagai anjing dan membawa lari Naruto.

"Aku dan Shion akan mengambil cairan Fouril itu." Sahut Gaara yang kemudian bangkit.

"Hey, Sasuke. Awas kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura-hime."

Ucapan Shion menutup pembicaraan mereka. Sosok Shion dan Gaara pun kini lenyap menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi." Sasuke segera merubah wujudnya menjadi srigala hitam.

Dengan sigap pun Sakura menaiki punggung Sasuke. Mereka melesat pergi menuju Kutub tempat clan Hyuuga itu tinggal.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana? Ceritanya makin GaJe ya? T.T  
Gomen~

Mind to complain?

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	10. Chapter 10 : Hyuuga Clan

****~Balasan Reviews~

**Karasu Uchiha : ***jleb*  
Aaaakgh... review mu menusuk... ;Q *killed in one hit*  
Gomen... nanti Shera perbaikin deh alurnya yang GaJe itu.. T.T

**Arisa-chan :** Sasuke gak akan berkhianat kok... (mungkin)  
Akatsuki selalu licik.. tapi Sakura cz lebih licik lho... xD *plak*

**Cecil-chan :** Gampang, gampang... Itachi-nya bakal kluar lagi chap depan... tenang, tenang...

**Ika-chan :** Iiia nih... gara-gara test di sekolah Fic-nya lama-lama GaJe... T.T  
Huuu huuu... gomen ya...

Meski alurnya udah mulai Gaje...  
Meski yang ngikutin mulai sedikit...  
Meski ceritanya makin ngebosenin...

~Enjoy Reading ya~

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Hyuuga Clan**

* * *

Suasana begitu menggigil. Terang saja. Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada di Kutub. Tempat dengan suhu minus. Sakura membentuk gelombang sihir melingkari tubuhnya dan Sasuke. Hal ini untuk menjaga suhu mereka agar tak menurun.

"Sasuke, aura di sini begitu kuat." Bisik Sakura. Kabut tebal telah menutupi hampir seluruh pengelihatannya. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Mata Sharingan-nya benar-benar berguna dengan baik saat ini.

"Kita memasuki wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Bersiaplah Sakura, mungkin serangan mendadak akan muncul."

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka masih berjalan perlahan. Sakura memandang sekeliling mereka dengan waspada. Clan Hyuuga pasti sudah menyadari gerak-gerik mereka, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang saja.

.Dheg.

Sasuke merasakan adanya suatu gerakan. Sasuke segera menunduk, menghindari gumpalan sihir putih yang terlempat hampir mengenai mereka. Sasuke menggeram ke arah sumber serangan itu.

"Pantas saja kau bisa menghindar. Ternyata benar, mata itu…" sosok itu mulai terlihat. Seekor kucing putih muncul sambil menggeram. Dibelakangnya diikuti banyak sekawanan kucing lainnya.

"Bocah." Sasuke mendecih ketika mendapati itu hanyalah kucing kecil.

"Apa?!" merasa tak terima, siluman kucing kutub itu pun menyerang mereka. Menghujaninya dengan serangan bola salju. Sasuke bisa dengan mudah melewati serangan itu. Dan Sakura hanya berpegangan erat di leher Sasuke ketika Sasuke meloncat ke sana ke mari.

"Hentikan!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sang siluman kucing Kutub itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah sosok itu. Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dengan pakaian kimono panjangnya datang mengahampiri. Mata lavender gadis itu begitu indah. Semakin lama ditatap mata itu seperti menyerap kesadaran pengagumnya.

"Cantik…" bisik Sakura lirih. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggoyangkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Sakura memekik karena hampir terjatuh.

"Hati-hati dengan matanya." Sahut Sasuke yang kini merubah wujud-nya menjadi manusia.

"Reinkarnasi Dewi Surga, Haruno Sakura. Dan pengkhianat dunia siluman Surga, Uchiha Sasuke." Sang gadis indigo ini tersenyum. "Sepertinya ada urusan yang sangat penting hingga kalian memasuki _territorial_ kami."

"Aah…kami… ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin clan Hyuuga." Sahut Sakura sekenanya. Sebisa mungkin ia pun menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata lavender gadis ini.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari pemimpin kami?" sang gadis masih berucap dengan nada lembutnya. Senyumnya tak luput dari wajah cantiknya itu.

"Kami…ingin meminta bantuannya untuk melawan bangsa Neraka." Sahut Sakura serius. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam sambil berjaga-jaga kalau ada serangan mendadak yang muncul.

Sang gadis pun kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Aku pemimpin Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata, menolak permintaan kalian."

Ucapan gadis itu sungguh diluar dugaan. Ternyata ialah pemimpin clan Hyuuga yang hebat itu. Seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengan Sakura telah menjadi pemimpin. Bahkan Sakura pun belum resmi, ia hanya masih menjadi 'master' bagi peliharaannya.

"Kami mohon. Kami butuh bantuanmu." Sakura mendekati gadis itu. Ia memandang matanya dengan serius. Tak lagi mengindahkan larangan Sasuke untuk berhati-hati.

Hinata—sang Miko clan Hyuuga—memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan keseriusan dalam diri Sakura. Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami bergerak berdasarkan kekuatan Yin dan Yang. Kalau kalian bisa menemukan kristal Yin-Yang itu… akan kupertimbangkan."

Sakura meneguk ludah.

"Lupakan saja, Sakura. Kita hanya membuang waktu di sini." Sasuke menarik paksa tubuh Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura menahannya.

"Baiklah. Akan kutemukan." Sahut Sakura yakin.

Setelahnya Sakura menyeret paksa lengan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke yang mencoba ngedumel berbagai hal atas keputusan sepihak Sakura itupun tak menghentikan langkah Sakura. Ia sudah mantap. Siapapun takkan bisa menahannya ketika ia sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan. Bahkan Sasuke sekalipun. Hinata hanya terdiam memandang sosok mereka yang mulai menjauh.

"Apa ini benar tidak apa-apa, Hinata-hime?" sahut salah seorang pelayannya. Hinata memejamkan mata kemudian berbalik memasuki kembali ke markasnya.

Sementara itu sudah beberapa jam Sasuke berjalan dengan sosok srigala-nya itu, membawa Sakura yang kini sedang mencari-cari kristal Yin-Yang. Sasuke mendengus kesal setiap kali Sakura menanyakan keberadaan kristal itu.

Kristal Yin-Yang itu terpisah satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mengetahui ada dimana dan pada siapa kristal itu berada. Mencari hal yang mendekati kata 'mustahil' itu sungguh bukan pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Tapi kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Sakura untuk membantahnya kan?

'_Walau kemungkinannya 0 sekali pun, itu tak akan dibilang 'mustahil' selama kita belum membuktikannya.'_

Ya, itulah yang akan diucapkannya. Jadi daripada buang tenaga untuk berdebat dengannya, lebih baik diam dan ikuti saja kan. Itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Meski kakinya telah pegal karena berjalan berpuluh-puluh kilometer, dan sihir pelindung Sakura makin menipis, tapi semangat dalam diri Sakura belum juga surut untuk menemukan kristal itu.

"Sakura…" Sakura menoleh memandang Sasuke. "Aku sangat lelah. Udara dingin mulai memasuki kekkai yang kau buat."

Sakura menyadarinya. Ia hampir kehabisan tenaga karena melakukan sihir perlindungan terus-menerus agar mereka tak kedinginan akan udara kutub yang jauh dibawah rata-rata itu.

"Hmn… Baiklah kita cari tempat berteduh." Sahut Sakura, akhirnya. Sasuke pun meneruskan jalannya. Tapi sayang sekali mereka tak kunjung juga menemukan gua, gubuk, atau semacamnya untuk beristirahat. Langkah Sasuke semakin melambat. Sakura menyadari hal ini akan sangat berbahaya.

Kabut benar-benar menghalangi pandangannya. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun di sekitar mereka. Akhirnya Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia akan menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menghilangkan kabut ini. Perlahan sinar menerangi jalan mereka. Membukakan jalan yang menuntun mereka menuju sebuah gua kecil.

"Sasuke…bertahan lah… kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura segera membaringkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih berwujud srigala itu. Perlahan Sasuke merubah sosoknya menjadi manusia.

"Disini dingin sekali, Sakura…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sakura bisa merasakan kulit Sasuke yang mendingin. Ia sedikit panik, Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan sihirnya kembali untuk menghangatkan Sasuke. Tapi percuma, tenaganya telah habis total.

"Sasuke…apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks…" air mata perlahan membentuk jalurnya sendiri di pipi Sakura. Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia membelai lembut pipi Sakura, menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir di sana. Pipi Sakura juga terasa dingin di telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia juga kedinginan, tapi masih mencemaskan orang lain? Ya, ini lah kebaikan hati seorang Haruno Sakura, sang reinkarnasi Dewi Surga, dan juga merupakan kekasihnya.

"Sakura, kau juga kedinginan kan…" sahut Sasuke sambil kemudian bangkit dari pelukan Sakura. Sakura masih menatapnya dengan terisak. "Aku akan membuatmu hangat."

Sasuke perlahan menarik kepala Sakura untuk mendekat. Bibirnya mulai mengeksploitasi bibir Sakura. Ciuman dingin itu perlahan menjadi panas seiring Sasuke yang kini memasukkan lidahnya dalam-dalam hingga ke pangkal lidah sakura.

"Engh~Saa…eemmnhh~" desah Sakura di sela ciumannya. Nafasnya terengah ketika Sasuke melepas ciuman itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa menghangat. Sasuke tak tinggal diam sampai disana. Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura. Menghirup aroma khas dari ga—wanita—itu yang tersebar di lehernya. Ia membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Tu…tunggu Sasu…engh~" Sakura menahan kepala Sasuke untuk menjauh. "Ka…kau tak perlu mencemaskan ku… Ha…hangatkan saja dirimu. Kau juga kedinginan kan."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tangannya kini menelusup ke baju Sakura dan meremas salah satu gundukan yang ditemukannya di sana.

"Kalau tubuhmu hangat, aku pun akan merasakan kehangatan itu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Sasuke membuka seluruh pakaian Sakura. Ia mulai menciumi pucuk dada itu. Berkali-kali Sakura melenguh menyerukan namanya. Kini tubuhnya sedang dijajah. Tapi perlakuan egois Sasuke ini sama sekali tak ingin dihentikannya. Ia menikmati setiap rangsanagn yang diberikan pujaan hatinya itu.

"EEnghhh~AAaaahhhh~!"

Klimaks-nya yang pertama. Dan akan mengawali pekikan-pekikan nikmat selanjutnya. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Saling kecanduan. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkannya. Apapun yang terjadi, benang merah takdir itu telah mengikat keduanya untuk bersama.

"Sasu…hah hah hah…tubuhmu masih dingin." Sahut Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke melengkup tangan Sakura yang membelai pipinya itu. Ia menciumnya dalam diam penuh perasaan.

"Itu karna tubuhmu belum cukup panas untuk menghangatkanku."

Sasuke memulai kembali aksinya 'bermain' dengan wanita kesayangannya itu. Membelainya penuh rasa sayang. Mereka melakukannya tanpa adanya bawaan nafsu. Hanya perasaan saling memiliki dan menjaga. Inilah cinta mereka. Perasaan bahagia ketika Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk bersatu.

-ooOoo-

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah sinar terang mengganggu ketenangannya. Tak ada siapapun di sekelilinya, bahkan Sasuke. Hanya cahaya putih bersih di sepanjang pengelihatannya. Perlahan sebuah bayangan muncul tepat di hadapannya.

"Haruno Sakura, sang reinkarnasi Dewi Surga…" sosok itu berucap. Cahaya masih menyelimuti sebagian dari tubuh itu, hingga Sakura sedikit kesulitan melihatnya.

"Siapa?"

Tak lama, cahaya itu meredup. Menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian kimono putih panjang dan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dua kebelakang. Sosoknya begitu dewasa, auranya pun lembut. Sebuah tanda biru di keningnya semakin mempercantik wajahnya.

"Dulu namaku Tsunade, tapi kini aku adalah Dewi Surga." Sahutnya kembali sambil tersenyum. Senyum lembut nan penuturan yang dewasa. Sakura tak dapat menahan perasaannya yang terkagum atas sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Dewi…Surga?"

Sang Dewi Surga hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura menerima uluran itu. Sentuhan sang Dewi begitu lembut dirasanya. Sakura terdiam. Suatu saat ia akan menjadi seperti sang Dewi Surga di hadapannya ini. Tapi apakah ia siap untuk itu?

"Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" ucap lembut sang Dewi ketika mendapati perubahan ekspresi Sakura.

"Tidak… aku hanya…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, sang Dewi menuntun dagu Sakura untuk kembali menatapnya. Ia kembali memasang senyum lembut itu.

"Tuhan telah memilihmu. Pemimpin dari seluruh alam semesta ini mempercayakan takdir besar kepadamu." Sahut sang Dewi. Ia meraih tangan kanan Sakura perlahan.

"Itu artinya, hanya kaulah yang bisa menuntun takdir yang tersesat itu kembali ke asalnya. Dan ini… adalah tanda. Bahwa kau yang terspecial dari yang special."

Sebuah lambang surga itu tiba-tiba muncul di lengan kanan Sakura. Sesaat setelah sang Dewi mengusapnya dan mengeluarkan cahaya lembut. Sakura memandang tanda itu. Ia baru sadar, bahwa tanda itu awalnya berada di lengan kanan sang Dewi, kini tanda itu berada di lengan kanannya.

"Seluruh harapan terpusat padamu. Meski harus menelan racun terpahit di dunia sekalipun, mereka rela asal bisa kembali menyentuh kedamaian yang sesungguhnya."

"Dewi… ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Sahut Sakura yang dibalas anggukan lembut sang Dewi. "Apa aku dan Sasuke… bisa terus bersama?"

Sang Dewi terdiam sejenak. Tak lama setelahnya sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir ranumnya. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Semua tergantung pada keputusanmu setelah ini." Sang Dewi mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat sangat terang. "Kristal Yin-Yang… kuserahkan kepadamu."

"Tu…tunggu!"

.Tring.

Belum sempat Sakura melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya, sosok itu telah melebur dalam cahaya. Meninggalkannya yang kini terengah bangun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hah…hah… apa yang…" Sakura terbangun dengan nafas memburu. Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya pun kini bangkit dan menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?" Sasuke membelai lembut rambut merah muda Sakura. Membawanya bersandar pada bahu bidangnya. "Hem? Sejak kapan ada tanda ini di lenganmu?"

Sakura segera memalingkan mukanya melihat lengan kanannya. Dan benar saja, lambang surga itu ada di sana. Itu bukanlah mimpi. Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu di genggamannya, iapun membuka tangannya yang terkepal itu. Betapa terkejudnya ia saat kristal biru telah berada di tangannya. Dan Sakura tahu itu adalah kristal yang sebelumnya ada di kening sang Dewi.

"Sa…Sakura, itu kan… kristal Yin-Yang?! Ta…tapi kapan kau…" Sasuke nampak tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Sepengetahuannya Sakura sama sekali tak lepas dari pelukannya setelah mereka melakukan hal 'itu'.

"Ini… Kristal Yin-Yang? Kalau begitu kita berhasil!" Sakura memekik girang dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang awalnya hampir terjatuh karena mendapat pelukan mandadak itu akhirnya membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Baguslah..." bersamaan dengan ucapan Sasuke itu, tangannya kini bergerak nakal membelai punggung Sakura—yang sebenarnya mereka kini tak memakai apapun.

"Sa…Sasuke!" Sakura memekik kencang mengakibatkan Sasuke kini menutupi telinganya yang berdengung.

"Aku ingin bermain sebentar~" sahut Sasuke manja sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin menolak permintaan Sasuke yang jarang sekali bersikap seperti ini. Tapi… ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!

"Bersabarlah Sasuke… ketika semuanya selesai, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Seorang pemimpin takkan menarik ucapannya."

Sakurapun hanya bisa mendengus menyesali perkataannya. Merekapun memakai pakaiannya kembali. Sasuke merubah wujudnya dan Sakura kembali memasang kekkai penghangat, mereka bergegas kembali ke markas Hyuuga clan.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

**menurut Shera,**

**Authors itu memiliki suatu peran penting di FFn.  
Readers juga memiliki peran penting di FFn.  
Reviewers juga memiliki peran penting di FFn.**  
**Silence Readers juga memiliki peran penting di FFn.**  
**Flamers juga memiliki peran penting di FFn.**

**Dan sebagai Author, Shera sungguh memiliki prinsip untuk 'memberikan yg terbaik untuk Readers'**

Bagi Shera, seorang Author akan dikatakan gagal ketika ia tak bisa memenuhi keinginan Readers-nya atau membuat Readers-nya kecewa.  


**Karna itu Shera akan berusaha,  
Ini adalah sekilas tentang perasaan Shera,  
Kalau Fic ini membuat Readers kecewa,  
Shera harap ini akan jadi Fic terakhir dari Shera yang mengecewakan kalian semua.**

Ganbatte..!  


Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	11. Chapter 11 : True Battle

****~Balasan Reviews~

**Ika-chan : **Shera anak SMA kooookkk, udah gedhe lhoo... :3  
Tapi belom 17 tahun sih... :x *plak*  
Kalo Ika-chan kelas brp mang?

**Sami-chan :** Iyaaahhh... makasih udah dukung Shera... .

**Ao-chan : **Ah,.. gapapa kok Ao-chan...  
Shera malah lagi kehabisan imajinasi... T.T

**Aya-chan : **Ehhh?  
masa sihh... gomennn... .  
ToT

**xxxfshineeiiiga21737 : **Enggak lah... discontinue? oh.. no!  
Shera tuh kalo mw berhenti, udah berhenti di awal...  
Makanya ada Keep or Delete, kalo udah Keep ya Keep aja... :3  
(walau cerita akhirnya jadi GaJe)

**Karasu-chan : **Gak bakal berhentyii... orang chap terkhirnya udah update.. :3  
Baca ya... Semoga gak mengecewakan... (ngarep)

**Cecil-chan : **iia deh iia,,, ngecewain gak nih endingnya? T.T

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **Wah... dalem bener review kamu...  
Tapi.. oke! bisa di pakek! (w)d *stoic mode*

**Hima Sakusa-chan : **He he he itulah Sasuke-kun..

mesum...he he :)

~Enjoy the last Chap~

* * *

**Chapter 11 : True Battle**

* * *

"_Takdir tak pernah bisa dipilih, Sakura-hime.—_

.Hup.

Sakura berdiri tegap di depan sebuah gedung besar. Suatu gedung yang memiliki lambang awan merah tepat di pintunya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah lambang itu. Beberapa orang datang mengikuti di belakangnya. Sasuke, Shion, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, dan beberapa jenis siluman lainnya. Mereka datang ke arena pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Sakura sambil meraba sebuah botol kecil di sakunya. Itu adalah cairan Fouril yang dibawa Gaara dan Shion. Sakura meneguknya habis. Seluruh siluman pengikutnya telah melakukan hal yang sama. Itu untuk melindungi diri mereka dari serangan racun bangsa Neraka—yang sebentar lagi akan diserangnya.

"Kita mulai!"

Seruan Sakura menjadi tanda awal pertempuran mereka dengan bangsa Neraka. Bulan purnama yang bersinar terang itupun menjadi saksi bisu akan pertumpahan darah memperebutkan takdir abadi itu.

—_karna takdirlah yang memilih."_

Mereka mempercepat gerakannya. Ketika beberapa siluman Neraka datang menyerang, mereka bersatu melawannya. Sejauh ini semua bisa teratasi dengan baik selama ada antitoxin Fouril yang masih bekerja di tubuh mereka. Tapi…

.Boft.

Seketika segumpalan asap hitam datang menghadang langkah Sakura dan yang lainnya. Mereka segera meloncat menjauh memasang tameng penyerangan.

"Yak. Cukup sampai di sini saja."

Inilah dia, kemunculan anggota Akatsuki. Keenam siluman Neraka. Inilah saatnya ketika pertempuran sesungguhnya terlaksana. Kali ini takkan ada _draw_ atau _run_ lagi. Yang ada hanyalah pilihan _attack_ saja. Dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

"_Sakura…aku ingin bertanya kepadamu sebagai seorang wanita—_

Sekali lagi mereka bertarung _one fight one._ Sasuke melawan Orochimaru, Gaara melawan Hidan, Shion melawan Konan, Naruto melawan Kabuto, Kiba melawan Deidara, dan Sakura melawan Pain.

"Sasuke, sudah lama aku ingin sekali melihat sendiri kekuatanmu yang melegenda itu…" seru sang siluman ular, Orochimaru. Sasuke mengaktivkan Sharingan-nya. Menatap Orochimaru tajam.

"Hey wanita… apakah kau telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu itu?" Konan menyeringai pada Shion. Shion hanya menggeram sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Gaara. Sebenarnya, ia dan Gaara memiliki suatu hubungan khusus. Tapi hal itu masih menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

—_kalau kau harus memilih… Kristal Yin-Yang ini dan segala bantuan dari Hyuuga clan, atau Sasuke dan segala konsekuensi yang ada… mana yang kau pilih?"_

"Kau hanyalah sampah! Kenapa tak kau kembali saja kepangkuan ibumu di Surga sana heh, Puppy?!" pekik Deidara dan dibalas oleh decihan Kiba. Selama ini, hanya Naruto lah satu-satunya yang ia biarkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Puppy' tak pernah ada yang lain.

"Bocah Rubah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan hn? Antitoxin yang kalian pakai paling lama hanya bertahan 5-8 jam saja kan…? Dan aku akan membuatnya jauh lebih singkat dari itu." Kabuto menyeringai puas. Sesungguhnya mereka pun tahu, bahwa Fouril pun takkan bisa menahan hidup mereka lebih lama. Hanya permainan strategi dan kekuatan saja yang bisa.

"_Kekuatan kalian tak cukup kan untuk melawan bangsa Neraka…?—_

". . . ." sementara itu Hidan dan Gaara hanya saling terdiam. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam, seakan berkomunikasi melalui pikiran. Saling melontarkan aura kejam mereka yang mampu menggoyahkan kekuatan batin satu sama lain.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sakura-chan." Pain tersenyum menatap Sakura yang membalas tatapannya dengan tajam. Sakura memasang posisi-nya. Ia mengeluarkan sinar hijau di tangan kanannya. Pain sekali lagi hanya menyeringai melihat hal itu.

—_karna itulah kalian meminta bantuan kami bukan?"_

Sakura memenjamkan mata, mengingat akan kejadian saat ia dan Sasuke berada di markas Hyuuga clan dengan membawa kristal Yin-Yang yang telah dijanjikannya. Ekspresi Hinata—sang Miko clan Hyuuga—sungguh sangat menampakkan keterkejutannya. Hal itu juga sama seperti yang Sakura rasakan. Saat tiba-tiba para pengawal dari clan Hyuuga menangkap Sasuke.

"_Apakah pilihan hatimu Sakura? Katakan lah…"_

Saat itu Sakura sangat bimbang, antara sosoknya sebagai Dewi Surga yang rakyatnya terancam, atau sosoknya sebagai seorang gadis yang kekasihnya terancam. Sebagai pemimpin, mengorbankan rakyatnya adalah pilihan yang tak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi sebagai seorang gadis, batinnya berteriak tak rela. Akhirnya ia menarik nafas panjang dan menegaskan pilihannya.

"_Aku memilih Sasuke!"_

.Tring.

Berbagai kilatan sihir tersebar di sana. Menjadi tanda pertarungan antar Surga dan Neraka yang melegenda. Dimana semua merasa dirinya benar. Memperebutkan suatu akhir penentuan. Seluruh kekuatan dikumpulkan untuk hari ini. Hari kiamat bagi salah satu bangsa yang kalah nantinya.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih Sasuke? Sebagai pemimpin, kau telah gagal di awal. Dan aku tak bisa menolongmu."_

Sekali lagi kilatan petir Sasuke menusuk dalam membelah tubuh Orochimaru. Menampakkan sayatan-sayatan halus yang terukir di tubuh ularnya itu. Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Orochimaru karna kemampuan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya. Ia segera mengambil posisi melindungi Sakura ketika ia melihat Pain menyerang Sakura dengan sihirnya.

"_Tidak. Aku belum gagal. Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindungi rakyatku. Aku takkan mati. Sasuke bilang ia akan melindungiku, dan aku percaya itu."_

Sakura kembali yakin atas pilihannya kepada Hinata itu. Meski pilihan itu membuatnya tak mendapat bantuan dari Hyuuga clan, tapi ia percaya akan kekuatannya sendiri. Karna ia mampu. Takdir yang memilihnya, takdir mempercayainya. Dan dia juga akan mempercayai takdir.

"Hah…hah…Sakura, masuklah! Aku akan melawannya."

Sakura menatap keyakinan yang ada di mata Sasuke. Ia berpaling dan melihat beberapa teman lainnya sedang bertarung melawan Akatsuki. Sakura mempercayai mereka, ia percaya bahwa mereka akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Hingga tiba-tiba…

.Ctar!.

Serangan kilat terlontar tepat mengenai tubuh Shion. Seketika pandanganpun beralih menuju sosok Shion yang kini tersungkur jatuh dengan berbagai kilatan kecil menguak dari tubuhnya.

"Shion!" pekikan kencang terdengar dari Gaara yang langsung mengambil posisi melompat menuju ke arah sosok Shion. Tapi baru saja ia akan mendekati Shion, sebuah gumpalan sihir menerjangnya. Membakanya dengan elemen api sihir itu.

"Kau lengah!" sahut Hidan, sang sumber penyerangan Gaara itu.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, ketika mendapati sebuah aura kekejaman yang pekat datang mendekat. Ia mencari sumber aura itu, dan ia menemukannya. Sosok dengan mata merah menyala yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Kau…" Sasuke menggeram ketika ia mendapati itulah sosok yang menyerangnya di rumah Sakura saat tengah malam waktu itu.

"Dewa Neraka…?" Sakura menerka. Ia melihat lambang Neraka di lengan kanan sosok itu. Sakura bisa menduganya. Sosok itu sejenis dengan Sasuke. Kelompok Uchiha. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah kakak Sasuke, yaitu… Itachi Uchiha.

.Greb.

Seketika itu pula Pain segera menyegel kekuatan Sasuke yang sedang lengah. Membuatnya mati syaraf seketika. Ia tersungkur, tapi kesadarannya tak hilang sepenuhnya. Hanya saja tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak.

"Kau akan sangat mudah untuk dibunuh sekarang, tapi… aku ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk melihat…" Pain menyeringai sambil menendang-nendang pundak Sasuke. "Kematian sang Dewi Surga, kekasihmu."

"Sasu… engh!" Sakura segera memfokuskan dirinya ke hadapan sosok Itachi ini. Ia bisa melihat adanya seringai di balik wajah iblis-nya itu.

Kiba kini tak bisa bergerak banyak karna ia sudah tak memiliki sihir, hanya kelincahannya menghindari serangan ledakan Deidara saja yang membuatnya bisa bertahan.

Naruto yang tak bisa menyusun strategi, tapi kekuatannya besar, disamping ia juga merupakan siluman rubah yang kuat ia bisa menahan serangan Kabuto yang terbilang lemah itu.

Sedangkan Gaara, Shion, dan Sasuke kini sudah dikendalikan oleh musuh. Mereka tak bisa dijadikan tolak ukur lagi. Apalagi siluman-siluman pengikut lainnya juga terlihat sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga.

Kini, tinggal Sakura. Tinggal perannya kini untuk menuntaskan peperangan ini. Pion raja melawan Pion raja. Semua akan tunduk ketika sang raja telah kalah. Dan itulah yang akan terjadi sekarang. Antara Sakura dan Itachi.

"Kita mulai!"

.Tring.

Bunyi gesekan kunai yang digunakan Sakura menggema seiring dengan pedang kusanagi yang digunakan Itachi. Ledakan demi ledakan mengiringi suasana bagai pemeriah.

Beberapa saat awal, Sakura nampak bisa mengendalikan situasi. Tapi semua berubah ketika ia menodongkan kunainya tepat di leher Itachi. Ia menyadari bahwa Itachi sama sekali tak menghindari serangannya seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum-sebelum ini. Dan Sakura semakin membulatkan matanya ketika ia berbalik melihat sekutunya.

Sasuke terbelenggu dalam sebuah pion kaca, dan disebelahnya ada pion kaca yang lebih besar dengan Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shion, dan siluman pengikut lainnya terkurung di sana.

"Kau…" Sakura menggeram. Itachi hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sakura saat itu. Sakura pun segera meloncat menjauh dari hadapan Itachi. Ia melihat sekitar. Sungguh, ini diluar dugaannya. Apa takdir telah salah? Saat ini posisi mereka benar-benar 'tragis'. Kekuatannya ternyata tak cukup untuk melindungi semua orang.

"Wahai Dewi Surga… Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan bukan?" Itachi menyeringai puas. Ia sungguh licik. Ya, inilah rencana licik mereka. "Pilihlah,… Adikku yang kau cintai, atau rakyat yang mencintaimu?"

Sakura memejamkan mata. Ini tak sama seperti saat Hinata menanyainya dengan menyandra Sasuke. Ia bisa dengan tegas memilih Sasuke, tapi kali ini rakyatnya benar-benar menjadi korban.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau tunggu! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke berteriak kepadanya. Mata Sakura masih terpejam. Ia bahkan berharap dalam hati bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi semata.

"Sasuke…aku mencintaimu." Sahut Sakura lirih. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya sudah hampir jatuh, namun matanya masih terpejam.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke tersenyum di sela rintihannya. "Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu, kan? Percayalah padaku." Sasuke tersenyum. Meski senyum itu tak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura.

'Benar…' batin Sakura. 'Aku sudah sampai di sini. Aku takkan menyerah!'

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia berdiri tegak. Seketika aura sihirnya meningkat. Seluruh perhatian kembali disitanya. Membuat sebongkah cahaya datang menyelimuti tempat itu. Cahaya hijau yang perlahan memasuki syaraf-syaraf Shion, Gaara dan Sasuke, mengobati luka yang ada, meski tak sepenuhnya.

"Sakura… dia…"

.Ckrak!.

Pion kaca itu pecah begitu saja. Saat cahaya menghilang, Sakura telah kembali ke posisinya memimpin para siluman Surga. Tapi sesaat ia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dalam dirinya, ia menyadari antitoxin Fouril itu mulai kehabisan khasiatnya. Dan itu berarti waktunya tak lama lagi.

"Kalian masih punya tenaga, kan?" Sakura bersiap akan memberikan komandonya. Seluruh siluman Surga hanya mengangguk ragu. Sebenarnya mereka tak yakin bisa mengalahkan bangsa Neraka itu.

"Maaf kami terlambat!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara gaduh datang mendekat. Sakura melirik ke arah sumber suara itu. Ia mendapati beberapa siluman kelinci datang menyerbu para Akatsuki dan terlihat seorang gadis pirang yang datang sebagai pemimpinnya.

"Ino!" panggil Shion. Sakura baru menyadarinya, bahwa ini adalah para siluman kelinci dari desa Sunagakure itu. Tak disangka mereka datang untuk membantunya. Ino—sang pemimpin kawanan siluman kelinci itu—berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Sakura-hime, ini adalah balas budi kami atas pertolongan saat kuil Takitsuku kami diserang Akatsuki." Sahut Ino sambil tersenyum.

Mereka memiliki harapan. Dengan jumlah mereka yang bertambah, kini Akatsuki sedang kewalahan menghadapi para siluman kelinci itu. Itachi hanya menjadi penonton saja di atas sana. Ia masih menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Sakura…" Sakura menoleh. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang memegangi lengannya yang terluka. Sesaat sebelum Sakura akan mengalirkan sihirnya untuk mengobati luka itu, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan tenagamu untuk melawannya." Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kening Sakura. "Aku berangkat!"

Segera Sasuke mengaktivkan mata Mangekyou-nya dan meloncat ke arah Itachi. Sasuke menghujani Itachi dengan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi. Ia menghajar Itachi seperti sedang kesetanan. Sepertinya Sasuke juga memiliki darah Neraka dalam dirinya, ataukah ini karna tuntutan batinnya saja…?

"Akhirnya aku bisa melawanmu juga." Sahut Sasuke yang kini menatap mata tajam (mantan) kakaknya itu.

Itachi memejamkan mata. "Kau 'pernah' menjadi adikku yang sangat kusayangi. Hingga para penasehat Uchiha mendesakku untuk mengambil kembali ilmu yang telah kuberikan kepadamu, kalau tidak kau akan dibunuh."

.Dheg.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia sungguh tak mempercayai ucapan kakaknya ini. Apakah hal itu benar? Itukah sebabnya ia membiarkannya hidup dengan membuatnya diusir dari Surga…?

"Tapi itu sudah tak penting lagi sekarang. Aku akan membunuhmu di sini."

Sasuke meloncat menjauh saat serangan sihir dari kakaknya datang menerpa. Ia membalasnya dengan kilatan yang sama. Sama-sama Uchiha. Sama-sama pernah saling percaya. Sama-sama menyayangi. Dan sama-sama kuatnya.

"Hah…hah…sial." Akatsuki kini sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga. Hidan dan Deidara sudah sangat luka parah. Mereka tak bisa lagi menggunakan sihirnya. Tapi meski begitu, ada empat anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang masih bisa bertahan.

"Sedikit lagi! Ayo berjuang!" Ino kembali memerintah. Iapun segera menyerang Kabuto dengan serangan sihirnya yang berelemen angin itu. Kabuto merupakan sumber pengobatan di Akatsuki, itulah sebabnya Ino mengincar lengannya. Agar Kabotu tak bisa menggunakan ilmu pengobatannya.

.Crash.

Dan suara itu menjadi tanda kekalahan Kabuto. Ino berhasil memotong tangan kanannya. Namun sayang, sebelum tangan itu benar-benar terlepas dari tempatnya, ia sempat melukai Ino tepat di jantungnya. Membuat Ino dan Kabuto mati bersama seketika.

'hampir…'

Sakura kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia menyinari siluman-siluman pengikutnya untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka, atau tepatnya menjaga mereka dari pengaruh racun Akatsuki. Sebagian besar silumannya telah tewas karena antitoxin Fouril dalam tubuh mereka telah habis.

.Brak.

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terlempar. Segera saja ia loncat untuk menumpu tubuh Sasuke, akibatnya tubuh Sakura terbentur dinding dengan keras.

"Sa…kura… apa yang kau… ukh!" Sasuke memegangi matanya yang terasa berdenyut. "Aaaaakhhh!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memekik kencang dan tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh ke lantai.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Mengalirkan sihir hijau-nya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Khu..khu khu… Lawan aku, Sakura!" Itachi memekik kencang. Darah iblis ternyata telah mengalir kental dalam dirinya. Iapun menerjang tubuh Sakura seketika, namun beruntung Sakura bisa melewatinya dan menyelamatkan Sasuke untuk menjauh.

.Greb.

Seketika Sakura bisa merasakan suatu lengkuhan di pundaknya. Saat ia menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok yang begitu tak disangkanya untuk berada di sini.

"Hi…Hinata-hime…" Sakura masih terpaku melihat senyuman di wajah Hinata. Ia juga melihat banyak sekali kawanan kucing Kutub yang datang mengiringi langkah Hinata. "A…apa yang…"

"Aku tersadar." Hinata memejamkan matanya. "Bahwa seorang pemimpin bukanlah penting di statusnya, melinkan pada kewajiban yang diampuhnya."

"Apa…maksudmu?"

"Dulu… aku mempunyai orang yang kucintai, namanya Neji. Ia berasal dari clan Hyuuga yang sama. Saat itu dewa Neraka menyandranya, dan memintaku untuk memilih antara Neji atau rakyatku, aku yang tak ingin mengecewakan clan ku akhirnya memilih merelakan orang yang kucintai. Dan aku menyesalinya hingga kini. Bahwa semua takkan ada artinya tanpa orang yang kausayang berada di sisi-ku."

Sakura melihat senyuman tulus di raut wajah Hinata. Mendadak seakan semangatnya terisi kembali. Iapun bangkit. Sakura telah meyakinkan dirinya. Semua yang ada di sini mengantungkan harapan padanya. Dan ia yakin dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

-ooOoo-

Angin berlalu melewati tubuh seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri tegak. Mata emerald-nya terpejam menikmati suara alam. Seketika ia membuka matanya saat sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya dapat ia rasakan. Ia menoleh. Senyum mengembang melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya.

"Sudah waktunya, Sakura-hime…" sosok itu berucap. Sosok dengan rambut perak dan matanya yang menghanyutkan. Shion. "Sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Surga."

"Sebentar lagi, Shion. Aku masih ingin di sini." Sakura kembali memalingkan pandangannya. Hamparan padang rumput bergoyang membuatnya mengingat kembali akan pertempurannya dengan bangsa Neraka.

"Tak banyak yang berubah di dunia langit, tapi banyak yang telah hilang dari sana."

Itu sudah berlalu. Pertarungan melegenda yang menewaskan hampir setengah dari kaum Surga. Neraka telah kalah. Dengan kematian Itachi sebagai Dewa Neraka, Sakura mengutuskan suatu perjanjian. Perjanjian dimana bangsa Neraka dan Surga takkan saling menghancurkan lagi. Mereka akan melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Ingatannya terputar ulang saat dimana ia kehilangan banyak teman-temannya. Ino—sang siluman kelinci, Gaara, dan Naruto mati di tempat saat kejadian itu. Tapi seperti yang pernah dikatakan Shion, bahwa mati bagi mereka berbeda dengan manusia. Mereka hanya akan kehilangan kekuatan dan akses ke dunia manusia saja.

"Mereka menunggumu, Sakura-hime." Shion kembali menepuk pundak Sakura lembut. Sakurapun berpaling. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah tempat itu. Ia teringat akan kenangannya tinggal di rumah dimana semua berawal. Ia teringat akan sekolah dimana ia menuntut ilmu. Ia teringat akan hutan dimana ia menemukan takdirnya. Semua berputar di pikirannya setiap kali ia turun dari singgasananya di Surga dan berkunjung ke dunia manusia.

Kini Sakura telah resmi menjadi Dewi Surga. Keyakinan yang dipegangnya membawanya kepada kemenangan. Sasuke kini sedang menjalani masa penyembuhan karna efek dari pertempuran waktu itu. Sihirnya telah hilang, akibatnya daya penyembuhannya kurang. Hanya Sakura yang bisa merawatnya.

Kaum kucing Kutub yang dipimpin Hinata berhasil selamat dari pertempuran itu. Mereka memilih untuk kembali ke Kutub dan hidup dalam damai di sana.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya maju. Menembus cahaya putih yang membawanya kembali ke dunia siluman Surga. 1000 tahun mulai dari sekarang, akan muncul lagi tak dir yang menggemparkan dunia. Akan muncul calon reinkarnasi Dewi Surga yang baru. Selama waktu ia menunggu datangnya hari itu, ia akan memimpin dunia Surga.

Karna takdir tak bisa dipilih…

Karna takdir yang memilihnya…

Karna takdir mempercayainya…

Dan karna ia mempercayai takdir.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

****Ya Allah Tuhan...

Gomen ya... endingnya kok Gaje gini... T.T  
Udah ngaret, GaJe pula...  
Gomen, Gomen, Gomen,.. *sujud-sujud*

Oh ya buat kesan-kesan nya Shera di chap sebelumnya,  
Sebenarnya itu bukan bermaksud pesimis lho,  
Justru itu sebagai motivasi buat Shera...

Kayaknya banyak yang salah Sangka deh gara-gara itu...  
Tenang aja..  
Shera ga akan nyerah kok...  
Impian Shera kan mau jadi Author yang bisa nyenengin Readers..

Oh ya... ada yang mau kasih saran ide buat Fic Shera selanjutnya gak?  
Kalo ada PM Shera ya... Ntar Shera pertimbangin deh...

Oky, see you next Fic yah...

Always trying my Best for all of you!

~Shera Liuzaki~


End file.
